


桃花寮轶闻录

by kitaku_09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: 狗血做作天雷修罗场ooc黑历史2014
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, 绿高 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

M·S君发现自己正陷入了前所未有的大危机之中。

始作俑者正是几年不见更显陌生的青梅竹马。了解到这些事实之后，M君不禁脱力地仰起了头，望向号称首都的天空，却只见到一片颜色暗沉的天花板。

不管是破烂得让人深深怀疑自己是否处于某个战后的废墟之中，好像会冒出幽灵和鬼怪的和式建筑，还是走廊通路里堆放的保持着微妙平衡不得不侧着身子通过的杂物与垃圾，都与「桃花寮」这个风流的名字相去甚远。据说是因为街前曾有一棵树龄百年以上的桃树，每到春天，伸进天井中的开满花的枝条会在地面覆满一层地毯似的花瓣而得名。但老树早在十几年前就死在战争中，附近的街道种起了梧桐和槐树，最后桃花寮也就成了只有名字的桃花寮。

M君站在通往二楼的楼梯口向上张望。即使是在大白天，旧式房屋结构令楼梯间里光线暗沉，她感到昏暗的走廊里一阵阴风吹过，吹动及膝的裙角，堪堪打了个寒战，再也不管什么幽灵出没的问题（如果真有那种东西的话她想A·D君一定会比自己先受不了的），捏紧了手中写着地址的纸条，几步跑上楼梯。

一

M·S今年刚从大学毕业，暂时没有就业欲望就搬回老家与父母同住。因为四月开始M的父母出国旅行，去探望住在国外的亲戚，大约半年都不会回家，便联系了现在住在T市的有很多年交情的邻居A·D君，拜托他帮忙照顾宝贝女儿。

啊啊，还真敢说啊。

M在心里默默地说道。A君一说起自己的宿寮，便一副讳莫如深的样子，再问几句就一脸不耐地说着“你烦不烦”这种打发老妈的话。只有偶尔心情好的时候才会简明扼要地说明那是个很棒的地方，五月你根本没法想象。

还真敢说啊。

桃井在心里又重复了一遍，开始埋怨起青梅竹马来。

目力所及的地方别说很棒了，根本怎么看都是阴冷潮湿、一挪开某个柜子必然会在墙上看见无数逃窜的蜈蚣蟑螂、散发着霉味、冬冷夏热的危楼。

更重要的是，她在晾着私人衣物的歪歪斜斜的晾衣杆上没发现一件属于女性的衣物（天知道她真的没故意去看。不，她早该想到这个问题的）。

在她内心翻江倒海的当儿，一个很熟悉的时刻处于半恼怒状态的声音跟着另一个轻佻的声音一起上了楼。

桃井默默捏紧了手机，决定不管是谁，等见到阿大之后先给他的鼻子一拳再说。

桃井之所以同意跟着青峰入住桃花寮，有一部分是因为那点不太好意思宣之于口的小女子情怀。桃花寮。多漂亮的名字，跟自己的名字不谋而合，她想看看五月的桃花铺天盖地的填满天井的样子。

所以当她来到一条种满了梧桐和槐树的平凡无奇的街上的时候，很是疑心自己走错了路（在向路人打听过后就觉得自己被骗了）。

总之现在的情况如下：

一、她似乎来到了某个超越了她的世界观的地方。

二、她要住在这里就得接受这里的一切规则。

三、桃花寮的住客除了她本人之外没有一个雌性（房东奶奶偶尔会窜上楼做客的三花猫除外）。

四、很不幸的是她除了这儿似乎没处可去。

桃花寮里住的都是附近的T大的学生，因为各种各样的难以启齿无法见光的原因而聚集在这一座号称“学区中最破烂最古怪但是最便宜”的宿舍寮中。恐怕其中最常见的还是由于挂科而无法顺利毕业的笨蛋、与家里闹了矛盾于是赌气之下搬出来、或者有着其他谜一样的情由。顺带一提后者远远多于前两者。

于是桃井在桃花寮除了儿时玩伴青峰之外最先认识的就是现在正做着模特一边上学看起来闪亮亮别说跟周围的旧房子反差极大根本就让人觉得这破房子已经成了废墟的生物，黄濑。据说他是因为男朋友的关系才住在这里。但他的男朋友（等等，男朋友？！）是谁，桃井暂时还没弄清楚。

在顺利地痛揍青梅竹马解了气的五月摆出难得的大小姐架子，故意端端正正地坐在青峰乱七八糟的单身汉房间里，不到几分钟便觉得自己像个傻瓜，便撅起嘴，扭头盯着拉门上贴着的“A·D”标志，闹起了别扭。

桃花寮四层每层六个房间，一楼朝北临街的那面是家肉店，朝东紧挨着另一幢宿舍寮的是房东家的百货商店，天井里搭了小屋当做仓库，与桃井幻想中的桃花寮简直是云泥之别。

青峰见一时没法安慰她，嘟哝着烦死了，又起身拉开纸门，走了出去。

桃井等了一会，屋里静悄悄的，她站起来走出去，借着窗户的微弱天光看清了对面房间上贴着的用亮晶晶的黄色杂志剪成的K·R两个字。

看起来在房间门上写上姓名缩写是这里的惯例。

当天下午青峰以晨间占卜中巨蟹座一星期的幸运物为代价给桃井找到了一个还算干净的房间。而其中似乎还有着数层剪不断理还乱的关系，暂时按下不表。

要在这儿住上一段时间的事情似乎已成定局，桃井向百货店的老奶奶打过招呼，采购了若干日常用品，又逗了会一只名叫宝石的三色母猫之后，悠闲地上了楼。

为了参观整个建筑她特意在二楼与三楼转了一圈（青峰提醒过她没事最好别去四楼，会有比幽灵还可怕的东西出现），并且惊喜地找到了写着自己名字缩写“M·S”的房间。整齐的墨笔字，直接写在了纸门上，并不像是青梅竹马的风格，桃井认为这是房间的原主人的手笔。

她没怎么多想就拉开了门。

在以后不短的一段时间里她都认为绿间真太郎这种古板的人会招妓（还是男妓……这里的人都怎么了？）是件非常非常非常碎三观的事儿。

当然同时她也挺为那个黑发的“失足少年”惋惜的。

在绿间的怒吼、黑发少年（青年）的偷笑声、以及竹马不耐烦的抱怨和回嘴声中，桃井迷迷糊糊地被带到隔壁的房间。好像还能听到青年的窃笑声似的，青峰拉上纸门，将桃井置办的物品与行李一股脑地放下，交代了她这里便是暂住的房间等等事宜，又一脸莫测高深的表情出了门。

桃井听着隔壁的怒吼与笑声渐渐消散，接着又传来了若有若无的呻吟喘气声，忽然就羞红了脸。本来想要去看看房间的纸门上贴着谁的名字，这下也迈不动脚步。

脑中又浮现起黑发的敞着衣服跨坐在绿间腿上，将上身贴过去的情境，那几只摸在衣服里的手臂乱七八糟地纠缠扭动着。

啊啊，神啊。

怎么都好，救救我吧。

她破天荒地，向着莫须有的神，祈祷起来。

二

青峰问绿间能不能把他的房间借给他远道来的青梅竹马住一段时间。理由是他的房间最干净。

被果断地回绝了。

高尾也在。

高尾同意了。

但绿间不同意，因为高尾会来他的房间住。

青峰说你开条件吧。

于是青峰在之后的一星期里遭遇了同样是前所未有的经济危机。

终于解开了误会的桃井红着脸找高尾出去吃饭，虽然不好意思直言我之前把你当做了那种工作者，桃井想，请让我在心里表达歉意还有借房间给我的感谢之情吧。

不想高尾歪头看了看她：“话说在前头，我对女人可一点兴趣都没有哦。”

“……”

“嘛，不过单纯的吃饭我还是很乐意的www”

想当然，绿间不在。虽然很想叫上间接地帮助了自己的绿间，桃井想了想那天绿间的怒吼，以及他们之间看起来错综复杂的关系，还是作罢。

高尾笑眯眯地点了文字烧，菜刚上桌，又遇上放学回来想要吃迟到的午餐的火神和黑子，接着他们又叫来了学校前辈、同住桃花寮的舍友，最后发展成一场混乱无比的欢迎酒会，最让人无奈的是他们每个人都互相认识，被欢迎了的酒会主角桃井根本插不上话，只好看戏一般注视着他们来来往往。

结果摇摇晃晃地成群结伴回到桃花寮已经快要午夜。

一群人吵闹地相互道了晚安，各自回屋。被酒会排除在外的绿间神色不善地起身给高尾开门，同时将那颗不老实的脑袋摁回枕头上，再堵住他一直喋喋不休的嘴。

桃花寮多了一个新的女性住户。这似乎没给散发着霉味儿成天以为自己快要长出了蘑菇的住户们带来什么影响：底裤还是光明正大地挂在走廊里房间里、冲凉不关门、勾肩搭背的秘密勾当、蜜里调油的笨蛋夫妻都是照旧。

只是偶尔能听到桃井的尖叫。大家兴致勃勃地嗤嗤窃笑着猜想是哪对笨蛋又被瞧见了——天热了，谁也不想关着门。

关于鬼混的事儿，桃井还曾经暗示过绿间，不是她多嘴，不管谁看见几乎成天黏在一起的两个人其中有一个忽然又跟其他人在一起了都会做出这样的反应，尤其是她还觉得她挺……怎么说？不想看见他们俩出现这种事。

这么想着的桃井完全没意识到自己迅速重组的三观已经偏离到另外的轨道。

绿间挑眉，说我知道啊。说不定现在他就在别人床上呢。那人大概我也认识。做完了说不定还会给我打个电话，一起出去吃饭。

高尾说，哦，小真他知道呀。这是两码事，不一样。说着笑得很开心。

最后的最后桃井也没弄明白这是怎么的不一样。

可大家似乎都觉得这样就挺好，她撞见过很多人，每个人都很开心。

然后她又想说不定这样真的就挺好。

三

桃花寮一共有四层，每层六个房间，除去一楼的门市商店以外，每一间都住了人。

六叠大小的房间在它被建造的那个年代非常少见。有人曾猜想它是作为贵族的行馆建起来的，也有人持反对意见——你见过哪个贵族住在这么寒酸的屋子里？不是深宅大院雕梁画栋，而是盒子一般的公寓？关于贵族的猜想与桃花寮的历史刚说了这么两句就被麻衣小姐的胸围盖了过去，谁都不怎么关心这个。除了他们正住在这儿之外。

桃井住了一个星期，认识了三楼的所有住户们，包括住青峰对面屋的黄濑——像之前说的，他同时也是个模特，但她总觉得模特的成分要比大学生多上太多了；还有住黄濑隔壁的绿间，正在念T大医学系，他当过一段时间实习医师，现在又回来念书；住绿间隔壁的高尾（现在他的房间借给她住了）——念的居然是法学部，他和他房间对面的同样是法学部的笠松前辈在一起搞乐队。据说他们那儿曾经出过一个非常有名的摇滚乐手，搞得大家纷纷不误正业，倒是音乐创作气氛非常浓厚，都想成为传奇的接班人，据说还有因为是偶像的母校才考进来的追星族。夹在笠松和青峰之间的是存在感薄弱的黑子，桃井没少被他吓得尖叫，虽然他本人毫无此意。

四楼则被称为“大魔头的巢穴”。可她怎么看都觉得赤司没什么不对劲，紫原除了爱吃零食以及身材高大之外并没什么让人害怕的地方——像只懒懒的大熊。宫地先生虽然比较暴躁，但仍好心地帮她拿过重物，没什么不妥。剩下的三人只闻其名，却没见过真人。

她把这些跟青峰说过之后遭到了竹马的鄙视，对方脸上明白写着“别这么天真行吗”几个大字。

“别急急忙忙就认为其他人是好人啊，没点戒心，出门被人拐了都不知道，笨蛋吗你是。”

“难道要先把他们当成是坏人不成？笨蛋明明是阿大。”

“啧。”青峰放弃了无意义的说教，拎起球袋，出门去了。

桃井嘟起嘴唇，认定了竹马是想要变得更黑才会在这种阳光充沛的中午出去打球。

隔开陈旧的可以当做文物保护起来的桃花寮与附近新建的气派公寓的是一道长长的围墙。灰色的。看不到墙里面的样子。不到几年时间，上面就爬满了藤蔓植物，围墙与建筑物之间有条很窄的巷路。桃井撑着脸待在窗前朝外看，看见墙那边有个红发的人经过，个子很高，那头刺猬般的红发就随着他的脚步一颠一颠的。他居然也背着球袋。

……今天是怎么了，有什么篮球比赛吗？

无聊的桃井盯着窗外长长的围墙，围墙上长长的爬山虎，爬山虎下长长的甬道。甬道上有欧巴桑在遛狗，一只小小的几乎能用四只纤细的脚站在手上的贵妇犬。

她盯着那只小狗一步三回头地走在女主人身前，渐渐走远了。

过了一会她决定去打个零工。

她又决定要找朋友们一起出去玩，丢下青峰不管,他也根本用不着她关心，哼。

在她还没做出更多的决定的时候，就看见黑子在楼下向她招手。

桃井眨了眨眼，习惯了视野里会忽然多出来那么一个人之后，她还有那么点喜欢这种安安静静的出现方式，前提是做好了心理准备。她也向他挥了挥手。

黑子在一眨眼的功夫就又不见了，过了一会有人敲她屋里拉门的边框，三下，然后就很老实地等着她开门。

黑子递给她一支雪糕，对街高尾打工的那家便利店里最便宜的货色，无视任何喜好的白糖口味，已经有些融化，原本锋利的棱角变得圆润，正呼呼地冒着白色的凉气。

“已经是第三支了…给你吧。”

黑子看起来很困扰地说。

“谢谢…刚回来？”

“嗯，本来是要去打球的…”

“…和阿…青峰君？本来？”

“嗯。现在大概已经不需要我了。”

“呃…诶？”

“已经跟另外的人‘打’起来了。外面很热所以我先回来了，打完了应该会回来所以没关系。”

“嗯…”

“桃井君在做什么？”

“发发呆啊，很闲。哲君不介意的话给我说一些这里的事吧，好吗？”

“可以倒是可以……哲君？”

这天下午，青峰与火神狭路相逢，以一支白糖口味的雪糕为导火索展开了不知第几次的大战。黑子看了一会，觉得快要中暑，便躲回了阴凉的住宅区，在楼下看见了无所事事的桃井，两个人凑在一起，他便给她讲了些桃花寮里的故事。

由于黑子本人并不怎么情愿的自带技能，他总是能比别人更多的知道事情真相。

比如现在住在她隔壁的高尾和绿间其实是不打不相识。真正有了交际却是由于一群损友们的玩笑，假戏真做，没有比这更能让人体会到命运弄人的事儿了。

高尾第一次见到他时正在楼下的一家24小时便利店里打工——不管你上学念到了什么看起来很高明的学位，没钱两个字才是真的。今年的司考又没过，大好青年高尾和成只好垂头丧气地找到了相熟的店长，要求打工以喂饱自己的荷包。说起来，那时候他还不住在桃花寮，而是在与其隔了两条街的学生公寓里，跟农业系的学长住在一间屋里，隔壁住着两个留学生。

乐队队长兼同系的师兄又兼学生会干部的笠松恨铁不成钢地训了高尾一通：所以说叫你玩乐队也不能耽误学业，去年没过今年又没过是要怎样啊？虽然当时我也考了两年。

说归说，笠松仍然很照顾这个看起来轻浮的学弟，知道他囊中羞涩，还帮他找了家教的工作。

乐队的鼓手大学毕业，回老家结婚去了。乐队成员们一边物色着人选，一边埋头创作，暂时没什么集体活动。高尾得了段时间清闲，开始积极地找兼职攒钱，拼命学习以应付期末考试。

便利店晚班，隔天休，家教每周两次。如果换一间便宜点的宿舍，就能买那把心仪已久的gibsonLP。

啊啊，到底是多喜欢音乐啊我。

对自己的狂热后知后觉的高尾反应平淡地吐槽了自己，接着翻开印着供求信息的小报，寻找合适的房子。

快到午夜十二点的时候，他刚送走了一个来买宵夜的学生，打着呵欠懒洋洋地嘟哝着“多谢惠顾”，正想偷偷睡上那么一小会，店门前的风铃又响了。

高尾目瞪口呆地看着这个绿色头发的瘦高个艰难而珍重地将一只祭典上用的巨型红色纸灯笼（上面还写着“用眼卫生”四个墨笔大字…用眼卫生？！）搬进店里来，睡意瞬间消散。

“一罐年糕小豆汤，要冰的。”

“……开什么玩笑…”高尾望着完好无损的纸灯笼，喃喃说道。

对方以一种极度不耐烦的眼神皱着眉头看他，嘟哝了一句“啧，明明这个时间到底是带今天的幸运物还是明天的已经很困扰了，要不要点起灯笼也很纠结，居然又碰上白痴，今天诸事不顺果然是真的。”

“……你还想把它点起来吗…”

“我的冰镇小豆汤。”

“等等！你刚才叫我白痴了是吧，我听到了！我可是听到了哦！”

“听到又怎样，动作快一点啊。”

“我说你这个人啊！”

“你是天蝎座吗？”

“…诶？”

高尾看了看对方认真的眼神，道：“是又怎样。”

“今天巨蟹座”指了指自己，“和天蝎座的人会发生争吵”指指他。

高尾愣了一会，彻底没了脾气。

“冰镇年糕小豆汤260元，多谢惠顾。”

他目送着怪人先生将小豆汤的罐子装进口袋里，又费力地抱着红灯笼出去了。

……还好他没把它点着了再来。

高尾非常庆幸。

绿间那时候有个重要的考试，总是都啃书到很晚，同时也在收集便利店本月会员积分的赠品——一只在高中女生中很有人气的兔子布偶。于是他几乎每天晚上都去便利店里买一罐冰镇小豆汤。

也就是说，是高尾的班。

高尾非常头疼地看着绿间从背着的紫色大书包里翻找出会员卡。（只有高中生才会背好吗！那个傻乎乎的款式！不要太蠢啊喂！那是今天的什么幸运物吗？真麻烦啊）

“没有了是什么意思啊！”

我才想问呢，那个语尾是什么东西啊。高尾腹诽着，一边干巴巴地解释：“所以说就是没有了啊，送完了。”

“这个月还没过完呢！”

“可是宇佐酱已经送·完·了。最后一只今天中午就没了，如果你想知道这个的话。”

“……真的没有了吗。”

“真的没有了。”

其实最后一只被白天当值的女孩子拿走了。交接班的时候他看到她的手包上挂着那只小兔子。

“…我妹妹……”

“你该不会有个从美国回来，生了急病等着见她哥哥最后一面的最喜欢宇佐酱的妹妹吧。”

“……”

“……”

“现在的八点档都不玩这个了，真的。”高尾诚恳地看着他的眼睛说。

“我只是想说我妹妹很喜欢这个。谢谢，再见。”

绿间付了款，将饮料罐子收进那个看起来很蠢的背包里，走了。

后来的几天高尾再也没有见过绿间。也许他仍然习惯来便利店买一罐冰镇的小豆汤，只是错过了他的时间。

四

几乎所有认识笠松的人都知道，他有个闪亮的后辈。明明相当聪明却万事不上心，悠闲地上着学，悠闲地做着模特，再加上出现之处定然引来少女的尖叫，几乎成了所有男性同胞的嫉妒对象。

但是大部分人不知道黄濑其实非常粘人。

作为尚未出道却也在某些小众圈子里略有人气出过几首DEMO的乐队主唱高尾和现在当红的人气平模黄濑其实有很多相像之处。且不说两人除了学生外的副职都是这种抛头露面型的工作，自来熟好脾气的高尾碰上爱撒娇的黄濑也激起了不小的火花，只是对于他们身边的人来说，烦人乘以二的威力不容小觑。更别提这两人都有某种烦得人牙痒痒又爱得牙痒痒的绝技，引得笠松和宫地还专门为此交流过养孩子心得。

后来青峰问过黄濑，说你们是怎么认识的？以前没见你们说过话。

黄濑想了很久，皱着眉头说，想不起来了。

青峰呼了口气，说那你们第一次见面是什么时候？

黄濑说，他搬过来之前，我们一起吃过一次午饭。因为…看起来眼熟？不知道怎么就说上话了。

那是个阳光很充沛适合小睡的中午，高尾下了课，去找笠松，远远看见金发的模特表情如漫画一般追在笠松身后，过了会被笠松一脚踹远，又不依不饶地继续缠上去，再次被踹远，不禁笑出了声。

商量过租用录音室的事宜后，笠松先行离开，留下黄濑和高尾。

黄濑率先开口：“高尾君是吧？你是前辈的那个…乐队的主唱？早就听说过你啦，前辈对你可是大好评哦。”

高尾摆摆手：“哪里，老是被他批评，倒是经常从他嘴里听到黄濑君的名字，年纪轻轻就是当红模特什么的，连我都看过你的杂志。”

“诶？前辈他？提起过我吗？话说杂志什么的，我会害羞的哈哈。”

“说黄濑君在粘人方面的造诣非同寻常之类的wwwww。嘛，是班上有女生在看，跟着一起凑了热闹而已www”

“呜呜怎么这样…说起来小高尾，既然遇到了就一起去吃午饭怎么样？我知道有家不错的拉面屋……”

“诶？小高尾？”

于是他们混在人群里走出学校的偏门，一起说说笑笑地快速路过路上拥挤店铺外面的空调排出的热气，迅速熟悉了起来。

就在高尾爱上了黄濑推荐的拉面屋附赠的小份泡菜的时候，话题正好走到了宿舍的方向。

黄濑说：“宿舍里几乎全是怪人，我也很头痛嘛，虽然超~便宜。”

高尾说：“诶~有多便宜？”

黄濑随手比了个数字：“一个月这个价钱，据说是学区里最低的。比起这个啊，小高尾你听我说哦？上次那个黑皮居然……”

高尾张着的嘴彻底合不上了：“……我要去住。”

黄濑的话还没讲完：“然后他……诶？！”

高尾激动地按着桌子站起来：“我要去住！笠松前辈也住那吧？上次听他说对面房间的人搬走了来着？可恶没想到还有这个选项啊…”

黄濑四下看了看，心虚地压低了帽子，小声比划着要高尾坐下。

“被女孩子或者女孩子的男朋友们看见会很麻烦啦，嘘——”

“啊…哦，抱歉。”

黄濑笑了笑，“没关系啦，虽然习惯了，偶尔也想安安静静吃一顿饭嘛。小高尾现在在找住处吗？”

高尾嗯了一声，“租录音室的费用虽然是大家分摊的，我还有琴要买？想至少节约一下开支，现在住的学生公寓太贵啦，这里好歹请你帮我介绍一下吧。”

黄濑歪着头想了想：“要不干脆去找前辈怎么样？前辈和房东好像很熟的样子，说不定可以帮你介绍。而且他对面的房间现在还空着哦，小高尾来了的话就住我……嗯，隔壁的隔壁。”

高尾与黄濑一拍即合，当下决定入住桃花寮。

到了高尾正式搬进桃花寮的时候，已经是夏天的尾巴了。

住户们为他举办了一场欢迎会，就在隔了两条街的居酒屋。

那次大家都出奇地闲。谈恋爱的刚刚分手、打工的赶上了休息、要考试的宅起来啃书。于是人员也就出奇地几乎全都聚齐了。

绿间原想用一晚把他的论文重新润色，却被宫地以太孤僻需要结交朋友为由一起拉去了酒会。

绿间一直是酒会上的稀有物种。原因大概是在他自己入住桃花寮的欢迎会上被灌醉（这与他的酒量大约也有直接关系）恶整。令他对酒会（尤其是有黄濑和青峰在的酒会）退避三舍。

高尾正在喝一杯啤酒，笠松坐在他身边，看到宫地进来便挥了挥手。

高尾看着紧跟在宫地身后的绿间，不由得被酒狠狠地呛了一口（他早该想到的！），一边咳嗽着一边问已经在他身边落座的宫地：“前辈你认识他吗？”

绿间神色不善地坐在宫地身边，“我才想问这个问题。”

宫地接过桌上有谁递给他的酒瓶，给自己倒了一杯酒，啤酒咕嘟嘟地灌入杯中，欢快地冒出大量绵软的泡沫。他口气轻松地说：“你们认识？那太好了，以后你们就是邻居了，免得我浪费口舌介绍。”

“谁认识他啊！”

“我才不认识这个家伙的说！”

两人指着对方异口同声地吼完，一时没了声音。

宫地挑挑眉，将手肘支在桌上用手掌托住脸颊，看看左边的高尾又看看右边的绿间，拉长声音哼了一声，非常明显地表示了怀疑。

高尾不得已硬着头皮开口解释：“是真的，我连这家伙叫什么名字都不知道。”

绿间马上反击：“哼，别以为我知道你的。”

高尾说：“我说你啊！你不说话没人把你当哑巴。”

绿间看起来心情不妙，黑着张脸：“那你先闭嘴怎么样？”

这边火花四溅霹雳冲天，长桌另一边却是一派欢乐祥和的气氛。黑子叫来火神，学校社团的前辈日向、伊月和木吉，青峰在旁边打着呵欠，黄濑小心翼翼地看了看绿间的脸色，最后决定留在黑子身边当做没看到。

五

最后解围的是在高尾身边听了半天的笠松。

可亲可敬的笠松前辈站起身来，抓着高尾的后颈和宫地换了位置，说是有话跟宫地说。

于是高尾就被顺理成章地塞进了绿间旁边的座位。这让对面的黄濑忍笑忍得快要内伤。

绿间哼了一声，别过头去不看他，高尾也如法炮制，拿起酒杯一饮而尽。

“等等那是我的酒！”——宫地如是说道。

等到每个人都喝掉了至少五百毫升的酒精饮料，气氛才真正热络起来，本来就很擅长交际的高尾已经差不多弄明白了这里所有人之间的关系。一杯杯酒仍然不断地被喝掉、被填满，它治好了某些疾病，同时带来一些其他的。

从某种意味上来说酒精是种很有用的东西，高尾想。最原始的自白剂、兴奋剂、失眠药，也许还是春药或者慢性毒药？

正在大家因为青峰某次的出糗（上课时睡觉把秃顶的教授当成了小麻衣结果被教授暴击）而爆笑的时候，高尾抹着笑出的眼泪喝水歇气，双手撑着身后的榻榻米仰起脸暂时离开了热闹的圈子。

绿间不知道什么时候已经坐在了角落，穿着件黑色的汗衫，不参与他们的话题，默默地慢慢吃东西，酒杯里还是满满的一点都没动过，二氧化碳产生的气泡几乎消失殆尽。他看起来显得非常孤僻和疲劳。明明高尾才是新来的那个，可绿间看起来更像是匹闯入某个集群的孤狼，不受欢迎也不屑迎合，与整个狼群格格不入。

高尾捅了捅黑子。

“是叫绿间吧？”高尾抬了抬下巴示意了角落的绿间。

黑子也配合地面向他，暂时离开了长桌一点：“嗯，绿间真太郎君。”

高尾把视线从绿间身上收回来：“诶~他总是这样吗？我是说，很…一直一个人？”

黑子想了想：“绿间君最近似乎在赶论文，我想是有些累了吧。但是平时也很少开心地和大家说话，说实话我有点不知道怎么与他相处。”

高尾哂笑：“那很正常啦。啊啊，真是个怪人。”

青峰听到他们的对话，也插进来：“绿间太龟毛。”

黄濑也说：“小绿间太严肃啦。”

高尾无奈地吐槽：“不不那已经不是严肃能说明的程度了吧……”

黄濑耸了耸肩：“小高尾以后就住在他隔壁吧？我在他左手边那间。”

高尾说：“隔壁啊…那还真够呛……等等…我住在绿间隔壁？！”

宫地也凑过来：“我还以为你知道了？”

高尾默默捂住了脸，在漫长的青春期过后头一次觉得无处安放自己。

“我以为你说的邻居是舍友的意思…”

宫地撇撇嘴：“……笨蛋。”

迟来的赤司和紫原进了门，跟大家打过招呼找了空位坐下。

高尾身边的人正在给他出谋划策计划着怎么让他和绿间的关系变得稍微融洽一点（等等…话题是怎么歪到那边去的？），高尾从热闹的讨论里走了神，看着那个陌生的红发径直坐在绿间对面，两人很快地说了几句话，红发的举起了酒杯，绿间摸了摸自己的杯子犹豫了一小会，也拿起它跟对面的人碰杯。

“……你觉得怎么样？……高尾？”

高尾忽然回了神：“诶？啊…行啊。”

青峰也不显得那么懒洋洋了，要说的话，倒是干劲十足：“那我就先上啦……哦，等等，赤司来了。”

高尾顺着众人的目光望过去，发现绿间的杯子已经见底，大概是赤司的那个人站起来，向自己走过来。

“你就是新来的吧？名字是高尾和成？”

“嗯，是这样没错。”

“我是赤司，赤司征十郎。住在四楼。这个是紫原敦。以后请多指教了。”

“啊，嗯…请多关照。”

“诶？小赤这么快就走了吗。”

“只是顺路而已，听说有新人就来打声招呼。”

高尾心想原来我只是顺路的，一边望着赤司毫不犹豫地离去的背影，那与其说是无情倒不如说是种了然

于心的自信。

真是太臭屁了。不知道他跟绿间是什么关系……

在他出神的当儿，青峰和宫地已经把绿间从角落的座位上拉到了中央，笠松无奈地笑着给他们挪出了空位。

“连你也跟着他们闹。”

宫地回答：“两个都是我的后辈，当然要让他们好好相处啦。”

笠松说：“是是，别太过火了。”

这边绿间已经被灌下了第一杯酒。高尾不禁苦笑着暗暗吐槽道喂喂你们所谓的让我们好好相处的妙招就是把人灌醉嘛。

虽然觉得自己还不到在跟邻居正常交流的问题上会被人操心的地步，想象着绿间的醉颜顿时觉得有趣的高尾也加入到了轰轰烈烈的灌酒混战中。

察觉到了这边异常热闹的前辈组们也凑了过来。

绿间觉得像是被从安静的轮船上被甩进了波涛汹涌的大海，只能无助而绝望地看着船上温暖的橙色灯光驶远……会产生这样的幻觉大概也是他已经有些醉了的表现。

喝酒的理由五花八门。

从祝我们学业顺利将来事业有成至少先搬出破破烂烂的桃花寮这种比较正常的理由，到祝你的论文这次顺利过关（说得像是以前有多么坎坷似的，绿间想，我的论文从来都只可能被老师批上A+），更有希望笠松和高尾的乐队快快出道的（为什么他也得跟着喝），希望宫地前辈的更年期快点过去（被更年期的宫地前辈打出了会心一击倒地身亡脱离苦海），还有某个他没听懂但是让桌上稍微冷场了一小会只好默默喝一口酒的冷笑话。

等到绿间醉到开始拉着高尾说你不擅长应对赤司（奇怪，他是怎么看出来的？高尾才跟赤司说了不到三句话）是因为你是天蝎座赤司是射手座而天蝎座与射手座天生就相性不合，射手克天蝎而天蝎跟双鱼或者巨蟹相性最好因为都是水象星座BLABLABLA的时候，酒桌上众人的目标早就已经不是灌醉绿间或者想要他们好好相处了，少数保持着清醒的几个人互相望了几眼，耳畔飞满了口齿不清的酒话，想到等一下搬运醉鬼们回房间的重任大概就交到了自己身上，不由得苦笑起来。

高尾看着正在给他上星座讲座的绿间，不知是今晚第几次感到了深深的无力。

托他的福，他二十几年来一直缺失的星座知识在一晚都被补全了。

等到绿间讲完一个回合，兴奋劲稍微减退，又变得不用劝酒就自斟自饮的时候，高尾察觉到事情的大条程度，却已经有些晚了，他扯住也已经半醉，正要扑倒黑子蹭蹭的黄濑。

“喂喂，这人喝了多少就醉了？话说把人灌醉是哪门子的战术啊。”

黄濑哥俩好地拦住他的肩膀：“嗯？现在才后悔晚了哦小高尾wwwwwww小绿间他啊…嗝…上次我们五个人喝掉了一瓶日本酒，小绿间他大概喝了五分之一…瓶子最细的那部分。”

高尾想我压根就没答应过…说笑的，他一直抱着看好戏的心情，可是没想过这个大麻烦会落到自己头上。

黄濑说：“没关系啦，等下你只要送他回房间就行了，小绿间知道是你在他醉酒后照顾他的话绝对会报答你的哦。”

……所以说不是那个问题啦，搞得像是陷害白鹤的恶人一样。

六

现在他知道了在心中盘桓不散的焦躁的秃鹫名为何物。

没错。

那是对未来的不详的预感……

这场几近荒唐的酒会最终在没有殃及无辜之前结束了。笠松从一开始就打算为他们收拾烂摊子，于是没有多喝，而木吉和黑子则在混战中惊人地保持了清醒。当下三人和高尾一起，分区划片，把桃花寮的住民与对面公寓的分开，搭肩的搭肩，抬腿的抬腿，开始搬运醉鬼。

好在居酒屋距离并不远，木吉带着没形象的瘫成一堆的前辈们，黑子帮他扶住了火神，与笠松高尾二人告别，向公寓去了。

唯一有点麻烦的是绿间。

作为重点灌酒对象，绿间不负众望地几乎意识不清。高尾认命地抓紧他的一条手臂绕到肩上，另一只手探过去抓着绿间的T恤下摆，撑起了他的全部体重。笠松说，你带着他先走吧，我先把宫地叫醒再处理这些笨蛋们。

高尾想象到半醉的宫地和等待着笨蛋们的悲惨命运，噗嗤一笑：“那就拜托前辈了，我先走啦。”

从灯火温柔的街道步入桃花寮，视线几乎是一瞬间暗淡下来。由于住民们全部外出，一幢小楼里一点光亮都没有。高尾抬头望了望有点高的三楼，把绿间的手臂重新搭紧，小声抱怨了一句。

“倒是稍微醒一醒啊喂……”

绿间对这句话有所反应，努力站直了一点，含混地回道：“我醒着呢……”

“是是，根本没醉是吧？醉鬼都这么说。”

这次倒是没了声响。

上楼的过程如同在丛林中穿行，不时就有蔓生的藤本植物和低矮的树根缠住他的脚步，孢子植物在他脚边释放出粉末。

楼道里没有灯，充满了大片不算黑暗的黑暗。每一步都像是最后一步。绿间的身体既软且沉，压在他的半个大后背上，那片隔着衣料接触到的皮肤渐渐变得滚烫而潮湿。高尾喘息着前行，忽然有种负重行走在梦境中的错觉。他不知道自己是否也已经醉倒，只有双腿在意识的领域里无意识地行走。直到光裸的小腿蹭到了温热的软毛才如梦方醒，高尾猜那是房东家的宝石，长长的猫尾慢慢地缠着他的脚踝，如同一条暖蛇调情般缱绻滑过。他便小声地赶它回家。

“现在可没东西给你吃哦，快回去。”

黑暗里没有任何东西的影子，也没有声响。猫或许是走开了。

继而他在绿间的口袋里找到了钥匙，艰难地在黑暗中插进锁孔（意外的顺利），旧式拉门发出空旷而清脆的开锁声。听起来结构简单到用发卡随便一转就可以轻易破解。高尾暗自担忧了一下自己未来的隐私安全，随即运了口气将压根没醒过的绿间塞进了门。

大功告成。

高尾简直不明白自己为什么要为跟这样一个人“好好相处”去受这种罪。退一步说若是按他自己的意愿，绿间这种怪人压根就在高尾和成的“不交往”名单里。见了面会打招呼，心里觉得有意思，但绝不会想要成为朋友。不管是无话不谈的、还是可以一起出去吃个饭喝个酒的朋友。他人问起的话，会说“哦哦，我知道他，好像挺奇怪的？”然后把他忘掉。像是擦掉黑板上的粉笔字那样简单快速。

但是绿间被灌醉的事大概也可以说是因自己而起的（其他人倒是好像很高兴能有机会再次把绿间灌醉），不好好负起责任也不行。高尾和成决定送佛送到西，以后再也不惹这种麻烦上身了。

他擦了擦汗，跟着进了屋。

绿间的屋里开着窗，夜风并不像白天那么热，传来静静的大气振动的声音。

高尾也不开灯，借着窗外的月光拖出被褥，再把绿间扔上去。

他喘息着盘起腿来歇了一会，屋子里很静，绿间酒后沉重的呼吸声就显得尤其大声。高尾把他掉在被褥外的一条胳膊踢回去，无力地笑了笑。

“哈…那么就再见啦，绿间先生。我要走了。”近似自言自语的话音刚落，绿间就嘟哝着回话：“干什么要走……嗯……”

高尾：“……”

绿间继续嘟哝：“不许走！给我回来。”

高尾好笑地凑过去戳了戳男人的睡脸。他甚至连眼睛都没睁开，戴着的眼镜歪在一边，仍然锲而不舍地要求他梦里的人回来。

“噗www嘴里说着这样的话，睡颜倒是很可爱嘛。”

绿间被他戳得烦了，皱着眉头抓住他的手腕，不情不愿地睁开了眼睛。

高尾心想——玩脱了……这一点都不好笑……

“啊啊抱歉，你睡你的…我走了。”

绿间这次没有说话，皱着眉头认真端详他一阵，又嘟哝了一句什么高尾没听清。然后绿间顺手将他按在枕头上，一副要把他当成抱枕过夜的架势。

“等等……绿间？！”

七

感觉像是在做梦。  
梦里他人的温度不断地侵入，眼睑前的巨大黑暗渐渐有了清晰无比的实体。绿间的手很紧很紧地抓着他的手腕，应该有的痛感却丝毫感觉不到，有的只是温暖的液体，流动着，在他的身体里，在他人的身体里，在他们的身体里。  
梦里绿间低头吻他的嘴唇，仍然没有任何触感，他想象着柔软嘴唇接触时的压感，忽的感到一阵冰凉。冰凉的是舌头，悄悄地从口唇的缝隙钻进齿间。  
高尾想，是在做梦。  
可视线忽然清晰，脚腕被柔软的猫尾缠绕。他的手腕被按在脸颊旁边，绿间的呼吸声非常清晰。从他黑暗的剪影背后能看到没关上的窗外有一轮巨大的圆月，月光明亮，坚硬而清澈。  
绿间的唇舌非常温柔，温柔且有点不谙情色的笨拙。这令他忽然有点心动。对方的温度是凉的，他的舌头是热的。他们的身体又是热的。温度在体内渐渐消散，慢慢融合，成为一体。  
他想，这是现实。  
现在连三流言情剧都不玩这个了——高尾迷迷糊糊地想——酒后乱性。傻瓜一样。  
他没法控制自己的身体，不管是腿、腰、手臂还是脖颈。能感到汗湿的黑发散落在没有枕头的被褥上，眼前只有绿间的黑色剪影，舌尖的凉意，炽热的身体，巨大而坚硬的月亮。这又和梦境重叠，仿佛梦魇，渐渐分不清虚实。  
仿佛前一刻吞下的仿若无害的酒精在此时逆袭，卷起他的神智，投入黑暗中，宇宙被无限地压缩，巨大的恒星在几亿光年远的位置无声地炸裂，光华漫天，一瞬间所有物质都被卷入黑洞，没有物理法则，没有逻辑，没有语言，没有时间，没有空间，没有思想，没有生命，所有有形无形的事物被卷进一片海螺的深处，海洋生物的骸骨表面光滑，纹路清晰，触感温润仿佛一窑新出的瓷器，洞穴深处是一片静静的黑暗。

高尾忽然睁开眼睛。无比清醒。  
有一瞬间他想不起来之前发生过什么事，身处何地。绿间的头发像是一团海藻一般压在他的锁骨那里，手臂收紧在他的腰间。  
……还真把我当抱枕用了啊。  
高尾几乎没力气摆出什么表情了。他躺在那里等待身体的回归。很快意识到之前的并不只是一个被侵犯的梦而已。  
是现实。  
梦中的痛感在此时尽数回归，高尾皱起了眉头。  
可对孩子一般搂紧他睡着了的绿间却一点都讨厌不起来。很奇怪，今天的他们像是被施了魔法，所有的东西都被调转了个，他慢慢想着，仿佛思考也会令腰椎作痛似的。  
本来，绿间只是他做兼职的店里一个奇怪的老主顾而已。然后他偶然地与绿间成为了舍友。成为了邻居。喝醉了酒。上了床。  
明明是讨厌的，如果要说的话。  
但是在肌肤大片接触的夜晚，在月光巨大的夜晚，在充满酒精之自白剂、之兴奋剂、之催眠药、之慢性毒药的夜晚。那些厌恶的情绪覆盆一样倾泻下去，迅速替换成另一种化学物质，反差巨大，来势汹汹。   
所以才说爱与恨一纸之隔吗——虽然还谈不上爱的程度——多薄的一层纸啊喂。  
就算喜欢也给我有个进展过程啊，这是哪门子直接一垒进本垒的节奏。  
真是被命运开了个大玩笑。  
高尾这么想了想，觉得累了，便慢慢闭上眼睛，顺便把手臂搭在绿间的肩膀上。这个心满意足地正在熟睡中的物体奇怪地填满了所有缝隙，就连毛茸茸的扎得他有些痒的头发也不那么讨厌了。他甚至开始有点相信有关水象星座间奇妙的契合度。

这次他真的做了个梦。

梦里绿间也睡着了，绿间是陌生的，仿佛只是写成“绿间”两个字的某个人似的。绿间平躺着，是种很规矩的，用来躺棺材的姿势。高尾想笑，然后他发现绿间的灵魂起了身。然后用躺棺材的姿势睡着的变成了他自己。胸口伏着只体型硕大的黑猫，毛发光滑，一只前爪压在胸前，另一只伸出来搭在他的锁骨上。黑猫静静地望着他，抖了抖耳朵。

再次从黑猫的梦中醒来时天已经半亮，凌晨四点半的光景，高尾发现绿间早就放开了他，并且真的用了梦中那种规规矩矩的睡姿。他短促地用鼻子笑了一声。前夜相互融合的体温与心跳趋于分裂，绿间的体温比他要低一些，高尾倦倦地眨了眨眼，随即毫不客气地拽过一半被子，翻了个身背对着绿间，蜷起来继续睡了。

绿间既不是被什么清晨的鸟鸣声，也不是被闹钟唤醒的。  
有一缕头发落在脸上，痒痒的。他皱起眉头，伸手胡乱拨开那缕头发，却怎么也找不到瘙痒的来源。想着自己的头发怎么变得这么长，绿间艰难地睁开眼睛，头痛在同一瞬间袭击了他。  
“……”可恶。  
头发还是顽强地贴在皮肤上，绿间拨了一阵，终于发现了它的源头——他身边还睡着一个人，头靠着他的肩膀。绿间瞬间僵硬起来，小心翼翼地确认了那颗头并没长着彩色的头发（普通的黑发），顿时松了口气。  
一个男的。  
好吧，桃花寮内大概不会出现女人已经差不多是公认的事实了。在这点上绿间自己也不怎么正常，是男的反而还好一点。  
眼镜不知所踪。绿间抬起手腕凑近了，看表，早晨六点十分，比平时他惯常的起床时间晚了十分钟。他索性望着模糊不清的天花板又躺了一会，头痛与清醒的意识同时变得强烈，被他忽略到的某种心情也悄悄地浮现。这时高尾也醒了。他才动了一下，绿间就察觉到了，又重新变得紧张起来，绷紧了身体。  
“……嗯…”眼睛干涩，只睁开了一点，明亮的晨光对他而言太耀眼，就算如此高尾也看清了绿间已经醒来，便出声与他打招呼。一开口声音倒是意料之外的沙哑。  
“…早上好。”  
绿间支起上身，皱着眉头仔细端详他一阵，回道：“谁啊你。”  
“等…不管怎么说这也太过分了吧喂喂wwwwww”  
绿间正想着自己从未见过这双橙色的眼睛，可传至耳中的高尾的声音却并不陌生。比起昨晚的记忆来，倒是或疲乏或渴睡的每一个深夜中的剪影与店门前的风铃叮咚声更先一步闯入脑海。继而竟然想起了冰镇小豆汤的味道来。绿间在回忆的间隙轻轻感叹了一下条件反射的奇妙。  
“你是……高尾…和成？”  
高尾也坐起身，试探着伸展身体，得到了意料之中的疼痛：“这不是想起来了嘛w”  
“你怎么在这里。”绿间皱眉头，虽然现在的情况很明显地昭示了昨夜发生的事，绿间还是想他没有什么理由会跟他……没什么理由。  
“原来你是那种喝醉酒之后会发生选择性失忆的那种类型吗。”高尾看起来毫不在意，更像是一夜情之后的反应，绿间不知道这对他来说是好是坏（说实话他现在还不怎么清醒）。  
“等等……我想起来了，你也住在这里？”  
“bingo~”  
高尾停了一下，从大腿下面捞出绿间的眼镜递给他。薄被下滑了一点，露出里面赤裸的身体来。  
绿间不情不愿地盯着那副眼镜看了一会，还是伸手接了过来。  
“我是高尾和成，总之从今天起就是你的邻居啦，请多指教哦，太郎~君❤。”高尾说着还眨了眨眼睛，刚戴上眼镜的绿间很不幸地把对方的表情看了个一清二楚。  
“闭嘴，谁是太郎啊！”绿间条件反射地回道。  
“叫绿间太长啦，那小绿？小真？啊，这个不错呢。”  
“……笨蛋，别用那种亲昵的方法叫我啊。”

八

绿间看着高尾打着呵欠悉悉索索地收集扔在地上的衣物，不由得想起了在数小时前（居然只是在数小时前），青峰在酒桌上发表的笨蛋言论：朋友也是分为几种的。

一是压根就不会睡在同一张床上的朋友；二是同床睡也不会发生什么事的朋友；三是同床睡的话迟早会发生些什么的朋友；四是看到那个人就会想到床的那种朋友。

这分类粗暴简单，然而凡是粗暴简单的东西总是意外地合理。但是青峰仍然被大家狠狠地吐槽了诸如你丫的只有下半身可以思考吗、这是哪门子分类啊你是用床来分类的吗之类。

绿间认真地思考了一下，觉得他和高尾应该算是第五种：没有床的话，他们就没什么关系。好吧，再加上酒。

也许是他停住了好一会，也许是他的表情比他想象中的更加困扰。高尾很快地转过身来，语气轻松地说：“别一脸严肃嘛，大家都是成年人了，会觉得困扰的话彼此就当做没发生过不就好了？”

绿间皱着眉头闭了闭嘴，艰涩地开口：“昨晚…我们真的做了？”说到这里他一阵别扭，但仍然坚持着继续道：“我不是想要逃避责任什么的，这个你要弄清楚。但是…所以说，我得弄明白，你在这里真的不是黄濑他们的恶质玩笑？”

高尾发愣地张了张嘴，然后发出了一点笑声。

“真是讨厌啊小真，昨晚明明那么过分，居然怀疑我开你玩笑吗。这一点都不好笑。”

真的…一点都不好笑。

高尾歪头看了看绿间怀疑、不安、后悔等等混杂的神情，叹了口气。

“说真的我现在觉得站起来都成问题，只是为了开你玩笑的话我没必要把自己也搭上不是吗。

“比起玩笑来说，更像是意外吧…嗯，就是意外。居然没人告诉我醉酒的小真非常危险我有点吃惊。”

“……”

高尾耸耸肩。

“小真也不用负什么责任啦，就像我之前说的，大家都是成年人，就算是一夜情有个一次两次也不稀奇吧，天亮之后穿起衣服又变回陌生人。昨晚也算是…类似的情况？虽然不会变成陌生人那样夸张的东西。”

绿间努力地思考了一会，却想不出来任何言辞可以应对。诚然高尾的话有那么一点正中他的下怀，穿起衣服当做没发生或许是最好的选择，谁叫他们前一晚还是冤家对头的状态，今天一早却又要面对同衾而眠的事实。可就这么放下不管也并非绿间真太郎的行事风格。

在他还没做出任何决定的时候，高尾皱起了眉头，收起了之前那副轻浮的样子。

“好疼…绿间？先借我件衣服吧，我的弄脏了。”

大约是身为医者的习惯，绿间差点就脱口而出问你怎么了哪里痛。高尾警告性地瞥了他一眼，手臂不自觉地遮住了腹部，显得有点尴尬似的，欲言又止地默默地移开了视线。绿间闭上了嘴，扭身翻找出一件之前清洗过已经叠好的T恤。高尾嘟哝了一声谢谢，好像忍受着痛苦似的仍旧皱着眉。

衣服对高尾来说有点大，像条裙子似的一直垂到大腿，不合身的领口皱皱软软地黏在锁骨下方。绿间看着他微弓着腰摇摇晃晃地站起来，还是没忍住问了一句。

“你没事吧？”

高尾很随意地摆了摆手，“没什么大事，别担心。”

“谁担心了，只是…确认一下而已。”

“是是……确认损毁程度是吧。”高尾敷衍地回答，接着小声嘟哝了一句：“谁叫你昨晚射在里面……啊…”

原本以为没有多想就抛出去的轻浮抱怨会惹来麻烦事，高尾很快住了嘴。

因为没有抬头，高尾的视线里只有绿间肩膀以下的部位。现在视线可及的部分出现了非常明显的僵直。高尾因为这个意外的发现几乎是灿烂地慢慢咧开嘴笑着继续道（当然还低着头）：“害得我肚子好痛……”

糟糕，快要忍不住笑声了。

他咬了咬嘴唇，努力把快要爆发的大笑憋回去，抬眼看了看绿间。绿间并没有看他，也没挪动堵着门口的身体。

“抱歉……”在高尾的注视下，绿间不自在地看着身边的虚空，沉重地吐出了有些苦涩的句子。高尾眨了眨眼睛，很快意识到了他接下去的台词。

啊啊，果然还是惹来麻烦事了，虽然跟他想象中的不太一样。高尾和成衷心地感叹起来，自己明明不是那么怕麻烦的人……但要说的话还是很麻烦！

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”

绿间被吓了一跳，看向捂住了自己的嘴的高尾。

“没关系！别客气！谢谢！再见！”高尾以要令他窒息而亡的气力死死地压住绿间的嘴，低头吼道。

“……啥？”绿间不明所以地发出了疑问的单音。

“我是说…我没想要你道歉的。”高尾这才将手拿下来，盯着右手边的门框说。我都这么想要一笔带过了，得意忘形开了这种玩笑我真是个笨蛋。拜托了，不要再把这笔画得更深。

“可……”

“能让开了吧？”高尾再次打断他，这次视线移到左边，毫无目标地游移了一阵，最终盯起他翻起了边的袖口。

“我要上厕所。”或许是晨起的原因，高尾的声音带着浓重的鼻音，隐约能看到他似乎不自觉地撅起了嘴唇。

绿间乖乖地让开了路。

好像…有点可爱。看着高尾捂着肚子弓着腰离开的背影他心想。

高尾安抚了大肆闹腾了一阵的肚子，接着借用了房东的浴室（说是借用，但整个夏天里，桃花寮的住民们都多亏了它才能清爽地度过）。绿间的残留物比他想象中的要少，当然也有可能是睡觉时那玩意大部分都被肠道吸收掉了。

早餐是自己做的白米粥，加糖。

打电话拜托了上课的点名之后，想要重新钻回被窝寻求治愈的高尾和成非常不乐意地听到了礼貌到有些刻意的敲门声。

“来了来了……什么事……？”

门口站着绿间。个子太高，高尾的视线先是对准了对方的衣领（他换衣服了）和露出的一小段锁骨，接着才向上望去。

绿间说：“…我在…总之我能先进去吗。”

高尾并没有马上让出路来，而是怀疑地上下打量他一遍，发现绿间手里提着个小小的药箱。

——老天。他想给他上药。

高尾嘴硬道：“我真的没事。”

绿间张了张嘴，他们俩像是约好了一般各自移开了视线。

“…你真的想让我在这说吗。”

“……进来吧。”想来也是不能在随时可能被人听去的走廊说的话，高尾没辙地妥协道。

“我在床上…发现了血迹…所以我想你是不是受伤了。”

拉门才发出闭合的钝响，绿间就开门见山、不如说是一鼓作气地说道。

“嘛……但是没重到需要慰问的地步。”

神啊！救救我吧！

这是什么啊这个展开！

我们就做个普通的邻居不好吗绿间君！别再给我们的友情加上什么奇怪的阴霾了！

我都这么努力地想要塑造一夜情的氛围了，别这么温柔啊。

“让我看看。”

绿间的语调倒是如同他的语尾一般，显得强硬而不容置疑。

“还是不要了吧？万一又裂开了怎么办。”

说什么也不能让他给自己抹药，高尾心里直冒冷汗，一边装作不在意地用轻浮的口吻——像是个…怎么说，情场老手那样——慢吞吞且饶有风情地回道。

“没关系，我就是医生。我会负责让它愈合的。”绿间说。

“……”

什么“我会负责让它愈合的”啊！？说起来，绿间是学医的。高尾想。昨晚在酒会上听说了，可是一直没有将穿着白色长褂的医师与眼前的绿间真正地联系起来。

“让我看看。”绿间坚持道。

这家伙，到底想看什么啊。

高尾在那一瞬间察觉到了命运的不可抗力。他低头叹了口气，伸手揉了揉鼻尖，无言地侧身给绿间让出了通道。

九

“这样行了吧？”

绿间打开了医药箱，从里面扯出一次性PVC手套和软膏，抬起脸就看到高尾用双肘倚着一张矮桌，大大方方地撇开了腿。好吧，鉴于他还穿着绿间借给他的那件过大的T恤，这个有点放松的姿势不像是等待医生的病患，简直像是打定了主意要诱惑医生的恶质病人。

“…嗯。”

绿间保持着跪姿挪到他腿间，发现他的内裤正挂在一只脚的脚腕上，最终还是没忍住，干咳了一声。

“要开始了，放松点。”

“嗯。”高尾应道。

有没有人说过他说“嗯”的时候，鼻音太重了像是在撒娇？

软膏随着手指慢慢进入，高尾皱起眉头躲了一下，不知道是因为凉还是疼。那点无所谓的表情最终也随着绿间的手指在他看不到的地方被悄悄击碎。

“有点轻微的撕裂伤，没什么大碍。”

膏体被体温烫化，变成了液体，慢慢流出来。

高尾条件反射地想要合拢双腿，绿间先他一步看出了他的意图，马上伸手按住了他的膝盖。

“再等一下。自己扶着？”

高尾看了他一眼，满眼里写着“欺负人”三个大字，他努努嘴，还是乖乖地伸手抱住自己的腿弯。

“里面有点肿了，给你上点药……记得吃流质食物。”

“……”高尾咬住了自己的手指关节。

“……你喘什么。”

“碰到了所以没忍住。”高尾的语气是一种不太乐意的平板，也不看他，脸却红了。

“…好了。”

——即使是过了很久之后，绿间还是把那天发生的另一起意外事件归咎为因为起晚了也没看晨间占卜所以没有幸运物来修正当天错位得离谱的运势。高尾则是带着一半看好戏一半觉得像是被人看了好戏这样矛盾而复杂的心情——瘪了瘪嘴，没笑出来。

意外事件是：黄濑唰地拉开了拉门：“小高尾！你看到小绿……间…了没…”

三个人都愣在了当场。

高尾在尴尬的沉默中切换了一下视角，非常糟糕地发现从他面对着门，绿间背对着门的姿势看起来完全是在…更别提他甚至光着下身，一只脚上还挂着自己的内裤。

“对对对对不起！打扰了！请继续不要管我！”看起来是受了惊吓的黄濑语无伦次地又呯地关上门，跑远了。

“笨蛋……”高尾说。

“是笨蛋……”绿间恨恨地赞同道。

“他说要我们继续诶wwww”

“继续上药？”绿间斜斜看了他一眼。

“还是算了。”

“我想也是。”

绿间站起身来，脱下手套，把那支药膏放在桌上。

“今晚我再来一次。”

“诶？不用啦，我自己来就可以，也没什么大事。”

“话是那么说……”

“比起那个…刚才那个，怎么办？”

高尾伸出拇指，指了指黄濑已经逃逸的方向。

“暂时不要让我想到他我现在很想逃避现实谢谢。”绿间推推眼镜，转开了脸。

“哈哈哈哈那算什么啊！”

“我走了。”

“啊，等等…绿间？”

绿间拎着医药箱站住，侧身接过高尾扔给他的东西。

小小的，正躺在他的手掌里，是只小兔子。

他抬头看向黑发的青年，对方已经盘膝团据在座垫上，像只摆好了姿势端坐着，用尾巴尖遮住前爪的猫一样，收到他的眼神之后很热情地眨起了单眼。

“你妹妹，很喜欢吧。”

绿间好像要挥开那些向他扑过来的星星一般，挥了挥手，哼了一声，终于在转身之后露出了微笑。

“呜哇，简直就像是小说一样…冤家路窄酒后乱性然后又被误会什么的。”桃井掩着嘴发出了小小的惊叫。

“还有最后的宇佐酱简直犯规啊高尾君。”

黑子小心翼翼地看了看少女心正在发作中的桃井，同意道：“嗯，关于这点我也这么觉得。但是绿间君完全都不知道自己被追了呢。”

“呀，果然？”

“我想高尾君不想在床上和其他问题上示弱就是因为这个吧，比起想要被绿间君追，更想去追绿间君这样的感觉。”

“主动出击的高尾君。绿间呢？”

“非常迟钝。不如说根本没去想这个问题，明明之后高尾君做了那么多……但是本人似乎也乐在其中就是了。”

“于是一直别扭到现在？”

“我想是达成了某种共识。‘早晚要追到你’、‘有能耐就试试看啊’之类的。啊顺带一提这只是我的个人猜测。”

“哇，恋爱中的笨蛋。”

“嗯，恋爱中的笨蛋们。”

就算是再漫长的夏天仍然有其终结。高尾看着街上浮动的暑气渐渐消散，蝉鸣却仍然不绝于耳，要生生地再叫出一个夏天似的。

搬来桃花寮已经一个月，高尾忙得没空细细体会季节的变换。Band走上了正轨，队长笠松拿到了livehouse的出演邀请，他换了琴，几乎每天都泡在练习室里。

在这“每天”之外的每天，他的乐趣还有很多很多，比如越来越准地捕捉到黑子的身影，唯恐天下不乱地热衷于捉弄黄濑、青峰还有偶尔来串门的火神，同时被宫地前辈小小地捉弄（捉弄别人的时候就要有自己也被人捉弄的觉悟，高尾如是说）。最大的保留乐趣则是观察隔壁的绿间先生。

比如买同一系列花纹的T恤送他一件，叫上他一起去打街篮，从两人的双料前辈宫地清志那里挖掘八卦消息，在各种情况下叫他shinchan并做好笔记，早起收听晨间占卜。

再比如……

迟到的生日礼物。

宫地拍拍那辆中古机车的车座，看了一圈，觉得挺满意。

“认真的？”他转头问高尾。

“嗯嗯，相当认真。”

“绿间这小子是交了什么好运…啊，他一直都很好运。我要收介绍费哦。”

“诶诶诶诶等等前辈wwwww别这么小气ww”

“我秘藏的中古车店，自己都还没用到就先介绍给你了。”

“中谷先生的中古车店唔噗wwwww这个可以告诉伊月桑哈哈哈。”

“别·提·他·啦。”宫地想起了要命的冷笑话，一字一顿地坚决阻止了高尾，附加一个手刀。

“明明关系很好噗w我打电话叫shinchan下来。”

“需要我，回避？”宫地做了个手势。

高尾摆摆手：“不用啦，特等席就交给前辈了，记得拍照留念www”

[喂喂，啊，shinchan？下来兜风…啊不对，快下楼有惊喜哦❤]


	2. 时泪百问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有宫高成分
> 
> 并不太平欢脱的百问。
> 
> 非交往前提，大概是正在喜欢上对方的途中
> 
> *44、47、中场休息里充满了NTR与血雨腥风 *有宫高宫成分慎入
> 
> *有接下来的剧情的剧透

夏天，晴朗，有风。

地点在高尾的房间。绿间被高尾拉着做题，看起来相当不情愿。

主持人是黑子。

就这么懒洋洋地开始了哟。

01.あなたの名前を教えてください.[请告诉我你的名字.]

绿间：绿间真太郎なのだよ。

高尾：高尾和成なのだよ。

绿间：别学我啊。

高尾：很久之前就想试着这么说说看了w

02.年齢は?[年龄是?]

绿间：没有详细设定不过是二十中段的样子。

高尾：一样。

03.性别は?[性别是?]

绿间：…从各种方面来说都是男性。

高尾：哇，滴水不漏。我也是男的。

黑子：绿间君，题目里并没有什么陷阱，请放心。

04.贵方の性格は?[你的性格怎样?]

绿间：可能比较糟糕。

高尾：由于小真忽然有了自觉导致我不知道怎么形容自己了，大概还行吧。

05.相手の性格は?[对方的性格呢?]

高尾：超自我主义，心情不好的时候相当毒舌，鬼畜，腹黑！抖S！神棍吗你是！

黑子：看来是积累了相当多的怨念，毫不留情呢。

高尾：嘛，但是习惯了之后也有可爱又有趣的部分，该温柔的时候也温柔。一言蔽之，很男前。

黑子：这次又说了颠覆性台词，不禁对绿间君的人格性产生了怀疑。

绿间（不耐烦希望快点结束地）：多谢夸奖。

06.二人の出会いはいつ?どこで?[两人何时相遇的?在哪裏?]

高尾：在打工的便利店，夏天的晚上。

绿间：在他打工的24小时便利店，时间是0点前后，因为在犹豫带哪天的幸运物。

07.相手の第一印象は?[对于对方的第一印象如何?]

高尾：怪人。

绿间：白痴。

黑子：……是怎样的相遇啊。

08.相手のどんなところが好き?[喜欢对方哪裏?]

绿间：压根就不喜欢所以这题不成立。

黑子：……

高尾：wwwww请当成这是在害羞。

黑子：我知道了。

（绿间：并没有！）

高尾：莫名其妙地就喜欢上了，具体的点现在也在发掘中。意外地很多地方都很相似，很合得来。

09.相手のどんなところが嫌い?[讨厌对方哪裏?]

绿间：没有特别讨厌的地方。

高尾：有时候执着过头不知道变通。如果碰到紧急事件的话真的会很烦啊，比如在我超想睡的时候一定要抓着我检查……唔！

绿间：闭嘴高尾。

黑子：总之先把手松开绿间君。

贵方と相手の相性はいいと思う?[你觉得和对方相处的好吗?]

高尾：之前也说了，水象星座的合拍程度真不是盖的，嗯。

绿间：因为星座，并不坏。

11.相手のことを何で呼んでる?[如何称呼对方?]

绿间：高尾。

高尾：太郎君、小真、绿间、绿间医生。

绿间：第一个是多余的。

高尾：（面向黑子）他超讨厌我这么叫他wwww

绿间：感觉像是在叫隔壁家的和尚头小弟弟，太恶心了。

12.相手に何て呼ばれたい?[希望对方如何称呼你?]

高尾：高尾酱和成酱和成小和话是这么说但是你一定不会叫吧？

绿间：不会。

高尾：那就高尾好了。

绿间：不知道他还会搞出什么奇怪的昵称来……所以…现在的就行。

高尾：shinchan？

绿间：什么事。

高尾：没什么wwwww

13.相手を动物に例えたら何?[比喻的话,对方像什么动物?]

高尾：……长颈鹿噗wwww

绿间：不讨人喜欢的时候像猫，睡着的时候像兔子，说话很吵的时候像鸟

相手にプレゼントをあげるとしたら何をあげる?[送礼物的话,会给对方什么?]

高尾：机车旁边的座位。

黑子：男人的浪漫啊。

绿间：看看他需要什么。

黑子：这边则很实用。

15.プレゼントをもらうとしたら何がほしい?[想收到什么礼物?]

绿间：并不需要。

高尾：本人就好了。

绿间：你在暗示什么吗。

高尾：你看，这一题的用意不就在这里嘛www

绿间：从生理学上看我属于我的母亲，是否要送给你还是请你先征求她的意见。

高尾：她不给的话我可是要自己去拿的哟？情趣减半什么的也没办法了吧，高尾酱我不怎么在意形式。

绿间：……那就看你技术如何。

黑子：咳。

高尾：哦，你还在啊。

黑子：刚刚那个有点过分高尾君，明明能看到我。

高尾：抱歉抱歉ww太投入了就没在意。

绿间：下一题。

16.相手に対して不満はある?それはどんなこと?[有对对方不满的地方吗?有的话,是哪裏呢?]

绿间：经常自说自话地帮人做决定这点比较不满。

高尾：诶？我以为你还挺喜欢这个的？

绿间：不喜欢。

高尾：那很讨厌？

绿间：没到那种程度。

高尾：那就好w我呢…没什么不满吧ww

黑子：绿间君的用意完全被无视了。

绿间：哼，早就料到了。

17.贵方の癖って何?[你有什么癖好码?]

绿间：如果算是癖好的话，尽人事。

高尾：观察shinchan为尽人事而采取的种种行动。然后就是挺喜欢猫吧。音乐也喜欢。游戏、上次的泡菜，爱好还挺多的。

绿间：我讨厌猫。

高尾：我知道哟。

18.相手の癖って何?[对方有什么癖好吗?]

高尾：晨间占卜。哦，之后有成人版是吗？那就晨间占卜就好www

黑子：很让人在意。

绿间：……猫和音乐。经常把野猫招进屋里来，很脏。在隔壁弹琴有时候很吵。

高尾：兴致上来了嘛嘿嘿。

19.相手のすること(癖など)でされて嫌なことは?[对方做了什么会讨厌?]

高尾：不会真心讨厌shinchan的，但是上次的那个XXX真的很……唔！

绿间：适可而止啊高尾。

（解释）：这种口无遮拦的时候就很讨厌。

20.贵方のすること(癖など)で相手が怒ることは何?[你做了什么对方会讨厌?]

高尾：把野猫放进屋里来？（歪头看）

绿间：放进我的屋里来。

高尾：嗯，放进他的屋里去。

绿间：从来没输过吧。

黑子：从来没输过？

高尾：是跟我猜拳的时候从来没输过。我压根就没赢过这个家伙。

黑子：原来如此。是用猜拳来决定什么吗？

高尾：能决定很多东西……吧。

21.二人はどこまでの関系?[两人的关系进展到哪裏?]

高尾：总之直接进本垒了。

绿间：…嗯。

22.二人の初デートはどこ?[初次约会是在哪?]

高尾：是床上的约会还是正常的约会？

绿间：说后面那个。

高尾：好吧，是我买了机车，载他去兜风。顺带一提前者是在他的房间w

绿间：别说多余的话。

黑子：观众们会抱怨绿间君有所隐瞒哟。

23.その时の二人の雰囲気は?[那时候的气氛是?]

高尾：不知怎么被臭骂了一顿啊哈哈。

绿间：因为他是个笨蛋。

黑子：那点上绿间君你也是哦。

24.その时どこまで进んだ?[那时进展到哪?]

高尾：他还是不承认我在追他。

绿间：车座有点小，高尾。

高尾：诶？那已经是最大号了。

绿间：是吗，那就没办法了。

黑子：啊呀呀这两个人，要不要说呢。

25.よく行くデートスポットは?[经常约会的地点是哪裏?]

高尾：在家、一起去吃饭、打工的地方、shinchan还来看过我们的live。

绿间：不管在哪都能看到他。

26.相手の诞生日、どう演出する?[对方生日时,会做什么?]

高尾：因为是七夕所以大概会跟大家一起庆祝，shinchan不喜欢酒会有点难办w。

绿间：送上礼物，祝生日快乐。

黑子：礼物是本人吗。

绿间：想都别想。

27.告白はどちらから?[最先告白的是谁?]

高尾：我我我！（举手）

绿间：原来那是告白吗。

高尾：我可是超认真的哟。

绿间：我只听到了大量的歪理。关于男性本能与意识、自我剖析、简直像是威胁的告白。

高尾：那我重新来一次。

绿间：……闭嘴高尾。

黑子：我想观众们很期待现场告白来着。

绿间：不用期待也可以，下一题。

28.相手のことを、どれくらい好き?[喜欢对方到什么程度?]

绿间：嗯……如果有天天蝎座的运势相当糟糕的话会帮他找个幸运物带着的程度。

高尾：那是什么喂wwww。

黑子：据我对绿间君的了解，他还没有主动地为别人准备过幸运物。

高尾：哇，超荣幸ww。

绿间：并不是因为喜欢。

高尾：是是~

绿间：车夫如果运势不好的话会影响到我的。

高尾：是是是~我会给你当一辈子车夫的，幸运物就拜托啦~☆

黑子：……啊，告白了。

29.では、爱してる?[啊,是爱吗?]

绿间：你指多巴胺的分泌？

黑子：我想大概就是那东西了……对绿间君来说。

绿间：很遗憾我不能就这个问题发表什么意见。

黑子：真遗憾……

高尾：shinchan……

绿间：什么啊你们！“真可怜这个年纪了居然还没爱过什么人”的眼神！

30.言われると弱い相手の一言は?[对方说了什么就没办法了?]

绿间：咳，有天早晨，低着头很小声地说……

高尾：哇哇哇哇别说那个！

黑子：说了什么？

高尾：我大概猜到是哪天早晨了拜托别说那个。

绿间：好吧，简言之是因为我的错误被指出了，所以很没办法。

黑子：弱点还是因为自己犯了错吗。

高尾：也不算犯错啦那个，我意外地还挺喜欢…不是这个问题！啊啊，气氛变得好奇怪，快点开始下一题吧。

31.相手に浮気の疑惑が! どうする?[怀疑对方见异思迁的话,怎么办?]

（沉默）

黑子：……那个，气氛好像变得更加奇怪了。

绿间：哼。

黑子：绿间君刚才笑了哦，超冷地笑了哦。

高尾：shinchan喜欢上其他人根本没可能。首先就不会有人受得了他，单恋当然没结果。

绿间：单恋没结果吗。

高尾：诶，你会单恋吗。

绿间：不会。

高尾：是会也不告诉你还是不会。

绿间：…不会。

高尾：那还是单恋过喽，对方是谁，我去膜拜一下顺便嘲笑你的品位。

绿间：高尾！

高尾：我不会见异思迁啦。

绿间：……哼。

32.浮気を许せる?[允许见异思迁吗?]

绿间：随他喜欢。

黑子：想的真开呢。

绿间：不是我的早晚要离开。

高尾：如果说我不允许的话shinchan就不会见异思迁那还真是好事呢……

黑子：请不要忽然说这么苦涩的大人台词。

高尾：因为是大人嘛~☆

相手がデートに1时间遅れた! どうする?[约会时对方迟到一小时的话,怎么办?]

高尾：如果不是因为当日运势不佳想要避免出门那就是还没找到幸运物，应该会打电话过去然后帮他一起找。但是分头出门的情况很少。

黑子：因为就住在隔壁嘛。

高尾：是隔壁w。

绿间：那家伙几乎不会迟到。

34.相手の身体の一部で一番好きなのはどこ?[最喜欢对方的哪个部位?]

绿间：腰。

黑子：这里倒是意外地直率。

绿间：他搬家过来的时候…

黑子：搬家过来的时候？

绿间：地上堆了几个纸箱，然后他要越过其中一个去另一个纸箱里找东西。

黑子：找东西？

绿间：（自暴自弃地）腰就露出来了，我指线条。

黑子：所以说，是因为那个动作腰部伸展开了，意外地戳到了绿间君的萌点？

绿间：从那之后总是想再看一遍当时的样子。

黑子：噢…原来如此，希望你有看到…高尾君的答案呢？顺带一提现在高尾君的脸红得吓人，没关系吧？

高尾：…手指。

黑子：（了然地）嗯，手指。

35.相手の色っぽい仕种ってどんなの?[对方何种举止最色气?]

绿间：平时举止轻浮暧昧的人忽然害羞得脸红起来。

黑子：噢……反差萌的意思吗。（看）

高尾：快…快要去的时候皱着眉头叫我的名字。

黑子：反击相当无力啊不如说更害羞了高尾君。

高尾：可恶…

36.二人でいてドキっとするのはどんな时?[什么时候两人会觉得紧张?]

高尾：现在不知道他会说出什么话来就超紧张了好吗！

绿间：他住进隔壁之后，两人独处的时候都紧张。现在不会了。

高尾：骗人完全看不出来。

绿间：不知道你要做什么我很紧张。

37.相手に嘘をつける? 嘘はうまい?[对对方撒过谎吗?擅长撒谎吗?]

高尾：没有。

绿间：没什么需要我撒谎的事。

38.何をしている时が一番幸せ?[做什么的时候觉得最幸福?]

绿间：经过。

黑子：经过？

高尾：shinchan的意思是从人生的各个阶段里经过吧？就是说“活着”这回事。

黑子：知道得真详细呢。

高尾：我是…一起睡觉的时候，猫咪很可爱的时候，唱歌的时候。数不过来。

39.ケンカをしたことがある?[有吵过架吗?][5]

绿间：有冷战过。

高尾：嗯，三十分钟。

40.どんなケンカをするの?[是怎样的吵架呢?][4]

绿间：觉得这辈子都不想跟他说话了的。

高尾：只有三十分钟你就跟我说话了。

41.どうやって仲直りするの?[如何和好的?][3]

高尾：困了就躺在他腿上睡了。

绿间：我说要睡去床上睡。

高尾：我说我要睡膝枕。

黑子：然后就和好了？

高尾：嗯。

黑子：完全不是吵架啊。

42.生まれ変わっても恋人になりたい?[即使转生也想成为恋人吗?][2]

绿间：我对前提条件抱怀疑态度。

高尾：普通地不想。如果他转生成女性的话会重新考虑一下，尝试一下结婚什么的。

43.「爱されているなぁ」と感じるのはどんな时?[感到「被爱着」是什么时候?][1]

高尾：睡觉时侧过身来把手脚搭在我身上的时候。

绿间：跟朋友出去玩回来之后累得躺在我的腿上睡着了。

黑子：答案意外地很相似？这就是所谓的爱的重量吗。

44.「もしかして爱されていないんじゃ???」と感じるのはどんな时?[感到「难

道不爱我了吗???」是什么时候?]

绿间：他上四楼过夜的时候……

高尾：……

绿间：感到了轻松。

高尾：我并没有过夜过。

绿间：但你是去过夜的。

高尾：你也可以去四楼过夜的。

绿间：没必要。

高尾：啊，那四楼的某人会下到三楼去找你吗。

绿间：你在吃什么飞醋。没人来找我我也不会去其他房间过夜，只去过你的房间吧？

黑子：好像吵起来了呢…我需要去四楼把当事人们叫下来吗。

高尾：别去啦又不是3P问卷。

黑子：想解释一下吗？

高尾：……就是说…你看…shinchan又没有在跟我确确实实地交往，他又不爱我…我去打个野食什么的又不是不行…按照认识时间讲的话shinchan还是后来的那个……

绿间：我知道，我不在意。

黑子：绿间君，请说你在意。

45.贵方の爱の表现方法はどんなの?[你是如何表现爱的?]

黑子：气氛又变得沉重了一定是绿间君的错。

绿间：难道不是剧情的错？……好吧，我很在意。每次都要听到他回来了才睡，并不是因为碰巧要写论文的关系。

高尾：……

绿间：爱他就会特别观察他的生活和爱好，记在心里。我是指广义上的爱，包括亲人和朋友的那种。

黑子：然后送他礼物吗。

绿间：不一定是礼物，人总分需要和不需要的时候。

高尾：……对爱的人表现出明显的关心，普通朋友的话就普通。虽然不是故意的。

黑子：目的性很强的意思吗。

高尾：没错。

46.もし死ぬなら相手より先がいい? 后がいい?[如果死的话,是比对方先死?还是后死?]

绿间：矮子比较长寿。

黑子：……

绿间：不是说你。

高尾：噗哈哈。

47.二人の间に隠し事はある?[两人之间有隐瞒的事吗?]

高尾：该隐瞒的不该隐瞒的都并没有隐瞒。

绿间：没有。但是有的事我没问。

高尾：好啦！我都会说啦！别闹弯扭啦！

绿间：我不想知道。

高尾：你看，我才没瞒着他。

绿间：我真的不介……咳。

黑子：那个…我说一下我的猜测可以吗。

绿间：请。

黑子：高尾君偶尔会去四楼的某人那里过夜？绿间君知道这件事并且默许了它的存在？

高尾：大致上没错啦……

黑子：高尾君并没有跟那个人恋爱？只是肉体关系？

高尾：这么说又有点远…认识很多年了嘛，从还是小鬼的时候开始。

黑子：噢…也就是说青峰君上次说的好到可以上床的好朋友。

高尾：嗯…差不多就是这样。

黑子：高尾君喜欢绿间君？

高尾：……嗯。

黑子：绿间君没有因为这件事吃醋，所以高尾君很伤心？

高尾：并没有很伤心啦……本来觉得这种事以后还是不做了，但是shinchan也没有很介意…

黑子：赌气了呢。

高尾：有一点。

黑子：那绿间君知道这件事之后的感受是什么？

绿间：觉得没什么关系。如果他喜欢上别人的话我就祝福他好了，可看他的反应又并不像是不喜欢我了，也不像是要脚踏两只船的样子。很是困扰了一段时间。

高尾：（低着头）……我喜欢shinchan…

黑子：观察了一段时间呢。

绿间：（息事宁人地）没错。后来才知道这是高尾的生态。OK。我接受。

黑子：真好呢，被认同了。

绿间：反正在我这里他绝对赢不了我，去打打野食说不定会有意外收获。

黑子：露出渣的真面目了哦绿间君。猜拳果然是来决定那个的吗，攻受什么的。

高尾：我才不会因为总是赢不了才去打野食的！

绿间：是是，你们关系很好吧。

高尾：很大程度上是习惯吧。并没什么别的意思。

绿间：我知道，所以我不介意。介意我这么说吗？

高尾：不……

绿间：很好。

黑子：简直是见识到了调教现场的感觉。我觉得我们终于可以重新开始问卷了。

48.贵方のコンプレックスは何?[你的情节是什么?]

绿间：我有着健全而普通的童年。并没有什么特殊情节。

高尾：不不你对尽人事的执着程度明显是在情节以上的存在w

绿间：那是家庭教育的关系。

高尾：什么家庭教育？ww

绿间：跟你没关系。

高尾：情节啊…轻微的妹控？

黑子：呃，有点意外呢。

高尾：不管是谁有个贴心可爱的妹妹都会这样啦，说到底我只是一种妹妹优先的好哥哥精神哦，所以shinchan说妹妹也喜欢宇佐酱的时候一下子就想起我家那个了。

绿间：我不知道你还有个妹妹。

高尾：ww下次给你们看照片，很可爱哦，虽然现在正值思春期。

49.二人の仲は周りの人に公认? 极秘?[两人的关系是周围人公认的?还是保密的?]

高尾：我想大家都知道了吧，并没有特意保密。

绿间：因为某个笨蛋，公认的。

50.二人の爱は永远だと思う?[觉得两人的爱会永远吗?]

绿间：不会。

高尾：不会。大人从不在床上以外的时间说永远~☆

黑子：那么开始中场休息时间，之后是限制级的后五十问。

黑子：宫地桑知道吗？

高尾：什什什什什么？

黑子：……

高尾：看起来有那么明显吗…

黑子：据我所知跟高尾君从小就认识又住在四楼的只有宫地清志。

高尾：好吧…他知道。因为性格恶劣所以想捉弄一下绿间但是看绿间的反应觉得很火大就…（摊手）

绿间：（插嘴）都是我的错？

高尾：因为那天他故意给你打电话说一起出去吃饭的时候你居然反应平淡地说好。

绿间：（挑眉）只要他不在你们办事的时候打电话我就能忍得住。

高尾：下次就这么办吧。

绿间：想死的话就直说高尾。

高尾：玩笑啦。其实喜欢上shinchan之后我们就再没做过了，去四楼只是找他聊天顺便看看shinchan的反应~

黑子：绿间君的表情现在非常可怕。话说你们玩够了吗，NTR也好血雨腥风也好。

高尾：（心满意足地笑）够了☆

绿间：T-A-K-A-O-!

高尾：shinchan果然很在意，诶嘿。

黑子：刚刚他们出去解决一下私人恩怨，希望在中场休息结束时能准时回来，当他们的主持人说实话有点累。

高尾：（探头）黑子要跟谁做问卷的话我可以做你们的主持人哟。

黑子：提前谢谢您了。

51.贵方は受け? 攻め?[你是受?还是攻?]

黑子：欢迎回来。

高尾：我回来啦~呀，说实话刚刚解决了一直很困扰我的问题现在神清气爽呢。

绿间：（黑着脸）是攻。

黑子：某人很在状态呢。

高尾：是受w。

52.どうしてそう决まったの?[为什么这么决定?]

高尾：第一次是没有办法。喝醉的人为什么力气那么大？明明浑身软绵绵的。之后都是用猜拳决定的。但我没赢过。

绿间：因为命运。

黑子：不是因为爱情吗。

53.その状态に満足してる?[对于这种状态满足吗?]

高尾：挺满意的。我总不可能输到最后吧。

绿间：理所应当。你会输到最后的，因为那家伙觉得我们不可逆。

54.初エッチはどこで?[初次H是在哪裏?]

高尾：他的房间。

绿间：……我的房间。

55.その时の感想を????[那时的感想是????]

高尾：很梦幻？

绿间：（皱眉）我想是很暖和吧。

56.その时、相手はどんな様子でした?[那时候,对方是什么样子?]

高尾：没看清。但是动作很温柔。

绿间：…看不清。

黑子：果真很梦幻。

57.初夜の朝、最初の言叶は?[之后的早上最先说的话是什么?]

高尾：早上好，太郎君？

绿间：闭嘴，谁是太郎啊！

黑子：原来太郎出自这里。

58.エッチは周に何回くらいする?[一周做几回?]

高尾：看我们的空闲程度。

绿间：一到九次不等。

黑子：哦，很精确。

59.理想は周に何回?[理想中一周做几回?]

高尾：大概三四次？

绿间：适当的性爱有助于身心健康，一周两三次。

高尾：谨遵医嘱w

60.どんなエッチなの?[是怎样的H?]

高尾：各种各样的。

绿间：（思考）……各种各样的。

黑子：你们很爱玩啊…

61.自分が一番感じるのはどこ?[自己最有感觉的是哪裏?]

高尾：以前我一直认为是腰，但是…头发吧。

黑子：头发？脸又红了呢高尾君，有什么典故吗。

绿间：哼。面部。

62.相手が一番感じているのはどこ?[对方最有感觉的是哪裏?]

绿间：腰。

高尾：嘴唇。很喜欢我亲他。

63.エッチの时の相手を一言で言うと?[用一句话来形容H时的对方.]

高尾：我觉得我变成了他的论文。

绿间：你比论文好看点。

64.エッチははっきり言って好き? 嫌い?[对于H是喜欢?还是讨厌?]

高尾：喜欢w。

绿间：不讨厌。

65.普段どんなシチュエーションでエッチするの?[一般是什么体位?]

高尾：很多啦…最常用的是面对面的坐位吧，可以自己动累了也可以让shinchan来ww灵活机动。

绿间：我倾向于后背位。

黑子：因为对腰的执着吗。

绿间：是。执着到了觉得旁观他被做也无所谓的地步。

高尾：真的…？

绿间：假的。

66.やってみたいシチュエーションは?(场所、时间、コスチューム等)[想尝试

什么样的做法?(场所,时间,服装等)]

绿间：普通的在学校的桌子上。

黑子：普通吗。

高尾：解剖台都没问题www。

绿间：还是算了。

高尾：医生游戏？

绿间：你还没玩够吗。

高尾：因为shinchan就是医生嘛。

67.シャワーはエッチの前? 后?[淋浴是在H前?还是后?]

高尾：没有独立浴室稍微有点麻烦。

绿间：所以约好了要做的话就洗完澡再做。

高尾：但是做了约定之后反而发生了更多的突发事件。

68.エッチの时の二人の约束ってある?[做时,两人有做过约定吗?]

高尾：都不记得当时自己说了什么www

绿间：你几乎都在叫。不喜欢在做的时候说无意义的话。

69.相手以外とエッチしたことはある?[有和对方以外的人做过吗?]

高尾：有啊…

绿间：有。

70.「心が得られないなら身体だけでも」という考えについて。賛成?反対?[关于「如果不能得到心,光是身体也行」的想法.赞成?反对?]

高尾：不能得到全部的话很不甘心呢。不是全部宁愿一点都不要。

绿间：觉得是个愚蠢的想法。

71.相手が悪者に强奸されてしまいました! どうする?[对方被坏人强奸暸,怎么办?]

高尾：我想大概不会发生这样的事wwww。

绿间：帮那个人做去势手术。

72.エッチの前と后、より耻ずかしいのはどっち?[H前和后,哪个更觉得害羞?]

高尾：前戏吧……鉴于shinchan对前戏的执着程度。

绿间：他累得直接睡着了的时候。

高尾：我都睡着了你还害羞啊。

绿间：相对来说。

73.亲友が「今夜だけ、寂しいから???」とエッチを求めてきました。どうする?[朋友说?「只有今晚,因为太寂寞了」并要求H.怎么办?]

绿间：让他去死。

高尾：哈哈哈哈哈。我是…拒绝掉然后友情附赠一个吻吧~

74.自分はエッチが巧いと思う?[觉得自己的技术好吗?]

高尾：还不错www?

绿间：就算不好也可以从专业技术上补足。

高尾：啊，shinchan好狡猾。

75.相手はエッチが巧い?[对方的呢?]

绿间：很会耍小聪明。

高尾：嗯…专业技术非常过硬w。

76.エッチ中に相手に言ってほしい言叶は?[做的时候希望对方说什么?]

高尾：我的名字。

绿间：有点吵，说实话希望他能稍微安静一点。

高尾：等等好过分www。

77.エッチ中に相手が见せる颜で好きな颜はどんなの?[H时最喜欢看到对方的脸是什么表情?]

绿间：忽然不再游刃有余的。

高尾：忍耐的。

78.恋人以外ともエッチしてもいいと思う?[觉得和恋人以外的人H也可以吗?]

绿间：可以。

高尾：诶？！

绿间：已经为了某人接受了一次。

高尾：…不可以。

绿间：在“有家长陪同的情况下”，不那么过分的可以接受。

高尾：都说了不可以了！

绿间：哦？

高尾：绿间你的报复心其实比起我来只多不少吧…

79.SMとかに兴味はある?[对SM之类的有兴趣吗?]

绿间：如果他想试试的话也不反对的程度的兴趣。试过的话想写篇小论文。

高尾：我挺有兴趣的w。只要不是猜拳决定位置w。

突然相手が身体を求めてこなくなったらどうする?[突然对方变得不寻求身体需要暸,怎么办?]

高尾：那一定是他最近很忙，等待，太久的话就去诱惑他。

绿间：那一定是他生病了。去看看是怎么回事，治好他。

81.强奸をどう思いますか?[对强奸有何感想?]

绿间：渣滓都不如的家伙才会做的事。

高尾：差劲。

82.エッチでツライのは何?[H最棘手的是什么?]

绿间：他开心的话就不知节制，经常做完就睡的也是他。

高尾：太舒服不知道怎么停下来。

83.今までエッチした场所で一番スリリングだったのはどこ?[目前为止觉得最惊险的H地点是哪裏?]

高尾：只在房间里做过，但是有一次隔壁有很多人，最后好像也被他们发现了。

绿间：没想到你会叫出声来。

高尾：真的没忍住。

84.受けの侧からエッチに诱ったことはある?[受方有主动要求过H吗?]

高尾：开始的时候差不多是定番的程度？

绿间：我那时经常在想你是不是荷尔蒙分泌过剩。

高尾：你看，他根本不知道我在追他。

85.その时の攻めの反応は?[那时攻方的反应呢?]

高尾：一句话都不说直接就开始了www。

绿间：说什么都不适合吧。

高尾：是是，shinchan从来不配合我调情呢，有点寂寞呜。

86.攻めが强奸したことはある?[攻方有强奸过吗?]

绿间：……Rape 游戏倒是…

高尾：嗯。

黑子：刚刚还严厉谴责了这种行为啊两位。

高尾：你在啊。

黑子：只是对这样的题目很没办法，请不要在意我。

87.その时の受けの反応は?[那时受方的反应呢?]

高尾：很兴奋。我指游戏。那次超棒的。

绿间：我不怎么喜欢。怕弄伤他。

「エッチの相手にするなら???」という理想像はある?[有理想中的「H的对象」吗?]

高尾：没有，只限定一种类型的话很无聊吧。

绿间：没想过这个问题。

89.相手は理想にかなってる?[对方符合理想吗?]

绿间：没有理想所以无从谈起。

高尾：shinchan成了我的理想型。

90.エッチに小道具を使う?[H时使用道具吗?]

高尾：用过。

绿间：他挺爱玩的。

高尾：最后明明都是你在用wwwwwww。

绿间：我是在用你来用。

91.贵方の「はじめて」は何歳の时?[你的「初次」是几岁?]

高尾：十六岁。

绿间：十四岁。

高尾：诶诶诶诶诶诶？？！！不是吧？！真的？！

绿间：嗯。我的钢琴教师，听说我考上大学那年她出了事故去世了。

92.それは今の相手?[那,是现在的对方吗?]

绿间：很明显不是。

高尾：不是……

93.どこにキスされるのが一番好き?[最喜欢被亲吻哪裏?]

高尾：嘴唇。

绿间：一样。

94.どこにキスするのが一番好き?[最喜欢亲吻哪裏?]

高尾：手指和嘴唇w。

绿间：眼睛和腰。做的时候亲吻脚踝会有意外之喜。

95.エッチ中に相手が一番喜ぶことは何?

高尾：一直注视着他吧？

绿间：在耳朵边叫他的名字。

96.エッチの时、何を考えてる?[H时会想什么?]

绿间：不太想思考。但是偶尔会想要不要进行一下深入研究，脑子里有时候会自动出现论文题目，灵感丰富，很没办法。

高尾：几乎都是在回味刚刚的动作/感觉/shinchan。话说你果然把我当成论文了吧。

绿间：你比论文性感。

高尾：kya~

97.一晩に何回くらいやる?[一个晚上做几次?]

绿间：有节制的两三次。

高尾：毫无节制的想睡了为止www。

黑子：答案出现分歧了哟。

绿间：有节制的时候两三次，偶尔会出现脱轨的情况。

98.エッチの时、服は自分で脱ぐ? 脱がせてもらう?[H时,衣服是自己脱还是被脱?]

高尾：嗯，看当时的情况吧，自然就知道怎么做了。Sex是种说不清的东西。

绿间：自己脱。如果他还没脱就先脱他的。

99.贵方にとってエッチとは?[对你来说H是什么?]

高尾：味道很棒的胶水www。

绿间：你已经很黏了。是多巴胺的伴生物，同时又接着产生新的多巴胺与肾上腺素，通过条件反射建立亲密关系。

100.相手に一言どうぞ.[请对对方说一句话吧.]

绿间：我对这种需要说出个人隐私的题目…（做手势）

高尾：我也很不习惯。

黑子：我们都是内敛的人。

高尾：内敛的人~我以为你已经退场了~

黑子：很抱歉，我这就要退场了。辛苦了。

高尾：辛苦啦。


	3. 大纲部分

●上次说到高尾买了一辆中古机车，载着绿间去兜风，后者相当不情愿地在宫地的威胁下乘了上去。绿间抱怨附座的位置很窄，高尾回说这是能找到的最大的一个了，绿间停止了抱怨，两个人安静地且奇妙的气氛融洽地跑了一会，都在想对方的事，忽然就开始觉得不好意思起来。但最后因为回程的路线问题吵了起来，回去后谁也不理谁了，第二天在走廊里碰到了条件反射地打起了招呼，于是又和好了。

●笠松和高尾的乐队原本有四个人，贝斯手是冰室，是最早的成员之一，比高尾加入还要早，顺带一提高尾加入之前主唱是在笠松和冰室之间来回切换的，之前提过的没名字的那个鼓手毕业后回了老家。最近冰室的朋友的朋友介绍了一个新的鼓手叫叶山，手速和力量都相当强劲，得到通知时高尾正赖在绿间的屋子里不走，还妄图把绿间也一起拉去见新成员，绿间表示他要学习和打工没时间陪他做这些无聊的事，高尾说要不小真也来当键盘手吧上次黄濑用口琴也上过了来吧来吧来吧。绿间说他不喜欢吵闹的摇滚乐就算我学过钢琴也不是这么用的云云，高尾败下阵来跑去租来的练习室练习去了。

新入队的鼓手叶山……乐队好像还没有名字那就随便地叫做NEWCODEX好了（喂）……乐队成员发现叶山暴走时没人跟得上他的速度，鼓声非常出彩几乎盖住了其他声音，好在彼此熟悉了之后他也同意配合。叶山加入之后终于不用到处借鼓手，乐队成员开始为了在livehouse的演出而练习。

●高尾还在离桃花寮不远的那家的便利店打工，绿间也偶尔会去买些东西。见面次数越来越多就冲淡了之前的尴尬回忆。高尾经常送给他一支棒棒糖，送两支的时候绿间就把那支给他留下，高尾也就不请自来地去他的房间待上半天，有时候聊天有时候不说话做自己的事，绿间觉得他好像有些搞不懂高尾，但他不怎么讨厌他。

●接下来说说宫地。宫地从小学时就是高尾的前辈，比他高两届，但小学时他们还不认识，初中进了同一个社团，关系不好不坏不远不近，在一起打了一年球宫地就升了高中，高尾毕业后也进了同一个高中，又进了同一个社团，发现家住得很近小学也念的同一个，关系这才变得好起来，虽然才认识了不到两年，可他们的关系完全好得像是从小学时代就真的是青梅竹马一样。宫地是那种很疼后辈的家伙，同时又非常严厉。

宫地也是绿间在大学的前辈，被导师指派来辅导后辈，认识了麻烦生物绿间并且被孽缘牵绊至今。宫地上了大学之后两年，高尾也考进了隔壁的大学。所以清志就是个家长级人物，跟高尾熟到可以上床（当事人们这样说，但大概不会真的上床…）的地步，有时候也爱使坏尤其是对绿间。

●乐队的演出很成功，高尾在庆功宴上喝醉了酒，笠松叫来绿间当搬运工。绿间一下子想起之前的事情，觉得有些不自在，他把高尾扶回房间。

高尾醉醺醺地傻笑，搂着他的脖子摸索他的身体，绿间尴尬地拍开他的手。有些人醉后喜欢说话，有的人会哭，但高尾会笑，即便他平时就爱笑。高尾挣扎着倒在地上，摸着他的胸口还顺手掐了掐他的乳尖，绿间还未来得及皱眉就感到高尾的嘴唇很快地掠过他的嘴角，带着酒气的呼吸喷在他耳朵里，他如同触电般偏头躲过，但高尾只是搂住他便安静下来，他以手肘支撑身体，高尾又伏在他耳边嘟哝了几句醉话，接着便睡了。

在这一晚过去不久之后，他看着哭诉着青峰又放了他的鸽子的黄濑眼角夸张的泪花，走神地想起高尾的嘴唇，它轻快且炙热地掠过他的唇角，比一个深吻更加震撼。

我应该没放过人设？

隔得太久之前写的啥忘得差不多，有冲突的话以这个为准吧。

三楼住民（按房间顺序）：高尾、绿间、黄濑，黄濑对面是青峰，隔壁是黑子、笠松

高尾：学法律，因为大学里出了个很有名的乐队DB，所以音乐氛围浓厚。在跟住对面的笠松一起搞乐队。房间让给了桃井。

绿间：医学系。跟高尾挤在一间，不知道这样的日子何时终结。

黄濑：模特成分大于学生的大学生。

笠松：高尾在大学的前辈，乐队的主吉他手，与黄濑渊源颇深。

青峰：相当后悔选择继续念大学而不是去就职，在篮球校队是王牌。

黑子：？

桃井：新人，住在高尾的房间，对隔壁的声音感到非常困扰。

四楼住民：赤司（常年外出）、紫原、今吉、宫地、木吉。

桃花寮对面的公寓住民：剩下的人几乎都住那边…

都快忘了这篇是插叙来着，插进去的那些才是本体。全员戏脑子不够用了这次是板车专场。

●高尾和黄濑是不错的朋友，因为他们的性格。也有一部分是因为黄濑给高尾介绍了桃花寮，虽然最终起了决定性作用的是笠松。黄濑经常去他们的live捧场，偶尔上去客串个吉祥物（骚包无比地跳一段即兴踢踏舞什么的），然后在被fans认出来时跳下舞台逃跑。

●高尾最近在追绿间，但自从他在庆功宴上喝醉酒之后，绿间就不怎么搭理他了。高尾想不起来之前的晚上自己做过什么，但他从来都是醉了就睡的类型，倒也不怎么担心自己会对绿间做出什么出格的事来。

偶尔在学校碰到桃花寮的住民，高尾很受欢迎，不论是谁都乐意跟他一块吃个午饭或者在回程的路上一起走一段，时间一长，几乎所有人都知道绿间正在闹别扭。

高尾喜欢他的事并不是秘密，某天晚上的杯具事件也有少数邻居知晓，众人对高尾表示了深切同情，接着幸灾乐祸地继续八卦。

●绿间最近非常困扰，高尾就住在他的隔壁，老房子的墙壁毫无隐私可言，愿意的话他甚至能听到隔壁的人打手枪的声音，当然他没听过高尾的。

他想说的是，他在任何时间看到高尾都不稀奇，而高尾正是他此时想要避开的人。

天知道上次高尾哥俩好地把手臂搭在他肩膀上晃悠的时候，他有多想抓住它亲吻而不是像往常那样甩开他。

他一定是脑子不正常了。

●高尾给了绿间一张live的票。绿间勉为其难地收下了，并且认为自己大概没兴趣。

最后还是去看了。

非常震撼。

他不喜欢摇滚乐，但喜欢高尾唱的开场曲，非正式的，只是合着笠松的吉他，一首在客人还未兴奋起来时的缓慢且坦荡的情歌。

●入秋后天气凉爽，桃花寮四楼有一个小小的堆放了一些杂物的露台，杂物包括坏掉的五斗橱、缺了腿的凳子、不用的衣帽架等等。

高尾去找宫地的时候发现了这个小露台，这天傍晚的时候去露台上抽烟，桃花寮里没什么人，大家闲时很闲，忙时却又都找不到人。

然后高尾发现露台上已经有人在了，上去打了招呼，居然是绿间。

他们沉默地交换了烟草，看着天色一点点变黑。入秋后白天越来越短，高尾有点惊讶于绿间这种看起来严于律己的人居然烟酒不忌，但想到桃花寮的住民都相当古怪，也就没说什么。

他对绿间说你知道我喜欢你吗？

绿间努了努嘴唇说多谢。

高尾针对这个问题进行了严肃的自我剖析，说我知道我们都是男性，动物界里的说法，动物们寻找比自己强壮俊美的个体繁衍下一代，喜欢上同性是违背了自然规律，我指那个大一点的规律。所以我不知道该怎么对你，是站在雌性的位置，或者是雄性的位置，有时候我希望被你保护，有时候我希望去保护你，但事实上我们谁都不需要谁来保护谁。你比我要强壮，但我有时候想要去征服你，这是男性的本能作祟。当然如果你指床上问题的话，我倒是无所谓。你能接受这样的关系的话，我们不如试试看？

绿间听了这样一段乱七八糟的表白，却一点也不觉得败坏心情。天色已黑，他们倚着露台的栏杆，看着桃花寮后面那栋宿舍寮前有人拿着手电筒走过，一道白色的光柱随着那人的脚步一晃一晃的，时而拉长，时而照耀脚下。

●夏天几乎快要过去的时候，高尾不知从哪里带回数件夏威夷印花短裤和T恤衫，并且提议一起去海边。

给绿间的那件上面印着扑克牌里的老K，自己的是J，宫地的则是小王，笠松摆摆手说不穿，黄濑厚颜无耻地拿走了Q，青峰想要那件大王，黑子默默拿了A但发现均码自己穿起来可以当裙子顿时受到了打击。

●可最后他们还是没去成海边。但是约定了明年再去。

●绿间从来都没正面答应过高尾，但却默认了某种关系，他跟高尾逐渐变得亲近起来，并觉得高尾其实相当有魅力，而且不想承认自己已经迷上了他，当然还没有那么着迷。

●某天晚上他去买饮料，高尾照常往他的购物袋里塞进两颗糖果和一盒子什么东西，他晃了晃自己的钱包，表示这是他付钱买下的，并且托着下巴送给他一个飞吻，绿间起了身鸡皮疙瘩，提着袋子走了。高尾目送着他离开。

糖是薄荷和桃子口味的，他更喜欢这个牌子的红豆牛奶口味；安全套是超薄款，当然他对这东西的牌子并不怎么了解。

他早该知道。

●当晚高尾值了晚班，他的门也未曾被敲响。第二天晚上，他听到高尾哼着歌去楼下借浴室，半晌后敲了他的门。

门被拉上的同时他们开始接吻，一切那么的自然和顺利成章。

高尾问他东西在哪里，绿间就指了指桌子上几乎原封未动的袋子，高尾过去坐下找出糖吃了，把那颗他不怎么喜欢的薄荷味留给他，绿间挑了挑眉然后发现高尾指了指自己嘴里的糖块，只好过去试图抢走那颗桃子味的水果糖。

●算来这是他们第二次上床，但不管是谁都觉得更像是第一次，绿间恶意地要求高尾唱歌，就唱那首之前的暖场曲。高尾伏在他耳边唱了几句，笑场了，然后容我拉个灯。

●桃花寮附近有只肥肥的姜黄色的野猫，经常来蹭吃蹭喝，调戏楼下商店的三花猫，高尾经常喂它，偶尔把它放进屋子里来。但绿间非常讨厌它，高尾辩解说它很懂事云云，绿间哼了一声表示只要别让我看见它和猫毛就随你的便。

我觉得我的恋爱相谈室可以正式挂牌营业了，黄濑说。

他没说“有猫没我有我没猫”或者是“它和我，选一个”这种台词吗，黄濑又问。绿间在隔壁房间怒吼道我听见了你个白痴！

高尾和黄濑两个人愣了一会，笑得不能自己。

●但最后他发现绿间只是怕猫而已，这与他自己宣称的只是讨厌猫而已完全不符。

高尾很懂事地没有拿大黄去吓唬他。

●高尾已经很久都没有换过在便利店的工作，仍然是那个大多数人都不想做的晚班，绿间也固定地去那家店采购，即使被高尾数次笑说可以给他打电话让他带回去，绿间说那怎么一样，有急用，高尾说大晚上的急用小豆汤和水果糖吗，你晚上不是不吃甜食怕发胖？绿间语塞了一会，高尾笑着朝他勾勾手指，两人隔着柜台默契地接了个吻。

●当高尾在绿间的房间里停留的时间越来越长时，他几乎被所有人吐槽了一遍，其中某些人每天都拿这件事打趣，也有人真诚地向他道贺。但是没人敢拿这件事开绿间的玩笑，每个人都欲言又止地看着他，搞得他相当火大。

●这个规律最终被对面公寓的火神打破了。他看过高尾载着绿间去上课的情景之后，问黑子他们是不是在交往。黑子放下问题，首先观察了绿间和高尾的脸色，前者瞪着他们，后者一直笑眯眯的看起来心情很好。

绿间在几人的逼视下打破了沉默说我才没在跟他交往，只是车夫而已。

于是众人露出了恍然大悟的表情一哄而散，高尾笑笑没说话，招呼他上车。

●某一次因为一些问题（参见百问的血雨腥风也许还有高尾不被承认时的不甘，因为绿间一直试图将两人的关系平淡化，即表面上根本看不出来什么，虽然他也喜欢他），两人吵架了。

高尾心情不好，大黄被绿间吓跑了（真难得，他吓走了猫而不是被猫吓跑了），楼下的宝石正在睡午觉懒得理他，所有人都不在。

他想出去散步或者兜风，但躺在榻榻米上不想动，就点起一根烟，想起绿间是绝对不会允许他在屋子里尤其是躺着抽烟的，想着想着烟头烧到了手指，他被烫得扔了烟，那东西在榻榻米上烧出了一个小洞，高尾手忙脚乱地扑灭了火星，开始觉得绿间说的也有道理。

这时有只黑猫跑进来，理所应当地盘踞在他的肚子上，安稳地睡了，于是高尾抱着这只陌生的但自来熟的黑猫，看着天花板，心里很难过。

●接下来的几天他们一直处于柔软的冷战状态，柔软是说谁都觉得吵架是不对的，但怎么也没法面对对方。高尾泡在乐队练习室，状态大好但心情低落地写了首歌。绿间仿佛回到了他刚来的时候，孤独地上学、打工，更加不去聚会。

●终于有一天他邀请他去看他的演唱会。

绿间猛然发现高尾用了这么多时间来唱歌，但跟他在一起的时候他完全没有察觉，并且理所应当地占有高尾的时间。

●说完他们就告别了，他回头的时候看见高尾眼睛里一闪而过未来得及掩饰的迷恋，这眼神穿起了关于高尾的一些记忆，比如埋在他怀里的黑色脑袋，比如一些相似但又不尽然相同的笑容，机车附座所感受的风声和被吹散的他的体温，夜里温过的小豆汤和橙子口味的水果糖。

●于是他决定花一点时间认真地听高尾唱一次歌，就当是私下里的道歉。而令绿间震惊的是，在舞台上这些迷恋毫无保留地被释放，唱完了整场的高尾湿得像被水浇过，声音沙哑，低沉的声音令沸腾的观众安静下来(他总是有点燃别人的魅力)，他说这首歌给爱人，我知道他喜欢。  
●绿间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，简直想要夺门而去。但只有他知道此刻他多想排开挡在他面前的所有人冲上台去把高尾拉走。

●结束后绿间满腹牢骚地坐在酒桌上，看着高尾他们笑得歪歪斜斜，小居酒屋被他们几个包下了一半。他听着笠松说终于有公司决定签下他们，而且是全团一起，觉得应该为他们高兴一下，奈何毫无兴趣。而他和高尾好像又自然地倒档回了从未吵过架的时间点上，这个倒是令他非常高兴。

●绿间拖着喝多了酒的高尾回家，高尾说小真我们去海边吧，今年夏天还没去过呢，那算是什么夏天啊。绿间回说已经是秋天了想冻死吗赶紧给我睡觉。

但是当高尾迷迷糊糊地躺在他身边快要入睡的时候，绿间忽然开灯将分别印着扑克牌上K和J的T恤找出来，给不明所以的高尾套上他的那件，拿了机车的钥匙拉着他下楼。

●高尾被冷风一吹说不出是清醒了或者是更晕了，只得坐在机车附座上迷茫地望着绿间。

后者用栓了宇佐酱挂件的钥匙开车，不怎么熟练地冲了出去。

●凌晨时分的海岸边上两人被冻得哆哆嗦嗦，都相当后悔没有穿外套。除了海浪的声音之外，周围非常静，有不知道从哪里来的不甚明亮的光线，独裁的君王走在前面，他忠实的骑士紧随其后，天渐渐亮了。

●黑子的故事以一个诗意且浪漫的场景做结，桃井听得微微走神，几乎没法把这段曲折且狗血的故事跟住在隔壁每天卿卿我我的笨蛋情侣联系到一起。随后有人来叫他们去下楼看热闹，下了楼之后发现是来找笠松的冰室撞见了不知道来干嘛的火神，两个人正坐在桃花寮正中的树桩上掰腕子。穿着Q的黄濑应景地挤到绿间的K身边，他们刚刚从海边回来，每个人都晒黑了一圈，高尾拉拉他的手，站在他身边。青峰和宫地的大小JOKER落在后面，大王看见站在外圈正在看热闹的黑子和桃井，蹭了过去。

前辈们凑在一起商量着等一下要去哪里包个场，天色渐暗，在四楼也能听到火神不甘道再来一次的声音。

完啦

然后没有片尾曲紧接着的彩蛋一枚

●他坐在一枝平伸的树杈上，注视着院子里吵吵闹闹的年轻人们，皱起了眉头。脚上的单齿木屐晃了晃，差点就要砸到红头发的那位头上。黑猫不知从哪里钻出来，蹲坐在他身边舔起了爪子。

“这么多年不见，你还是这样一点都没变呢，就不能开心点？”黑猫说。

他出神地注视着脚下的人们，红头发的刚赢了一局，众人开始起哄。

“你也没变。”

“不喜欢有人坐在你身上？”黑猫不知何时已经变成个黑发少年的模样，盘腿坐在树枝上，竟也稳稳当当。

他撇了撇嘴并未答话，黑猫跟他一起向下望，看见那一群年轻人笑闹着挤挤挨挨出了桃花寮低矮的门。

“哎，后面那个高个儿的跟你有点像啊，都是绿头发，一张臭脸……”

他顺手将黑猫拍飞，后者笑嘻嘻地抓着树枝转了一圈躲开他的手，又变回黑猫的形态，晃了晃尾巴。

“既然你不欢迎我，那我可走了。”

“走吧，快走。”他说着却向黑猫伸出了手。

黑猫过去让他摸了摸头顶，“那等你开花了我再来看你，结了桃子记着给我留一个。”

“嗯。”他答应道。

黑猫敏捷地跳下老树，走了不知有多远，忽然心中一动，回头向桃花寮那面看去，只见夜幕里盛开了一树的桃花，像要遮天蔽日似的，分明就是那一年他第一次在树上歇息时的样子。

真完啦，所以说桃花寮轶闻录的名字就是这么来的

黑猫就是之前在文里出现过两三次的那只，剩下的自行理解


End file.
